


Beauty Is Found Within

by pumpkinpetals



Series: Fairy Tales: Malec [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Malec, Protective Everyone, Slow Burn, beast magnus bane, beauty alec lightwood, cuteness, idk how to tag properly, modern batb au, modern day beauty and the beast au, not so literal though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpetals/pseuds/pumpkinpetals
Summary: A modern Beauty & the Beast AU for Malec!When Robert and Maryse Lightwood have Isabelle locked away, Alec must swap places with her in order save her from a lifetime of imprisonment.'A figure was now standing there, it’s face hidden by the darkness of the hallway. Alec could only see the things’ eyes, gold with thin, black pupils. If Alec had to describe them in one word, he would say that they were feline.“Going somewhere, are we?” The creature said in a threatening tone. Alec imagined they were being laughed at.'





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I saw the new Beauty and the Beast movie and was inspired to write this not so literal AU. If you have any questions about the fic, feel free to ask me in the comments below or send me an ask on Tumblr; my username is pumpkinpetals.  
> Also this is a slow burn kind of fic and the chapters might vary in length a little. I'll try to keep the updates as regular as possible. At the moment, I'm thinking it's going to be less than 10 chapters so it will be finished in no time! Enjoy! <3

Alec’s alarm woke him at six. In the late March morning, the sun coloured the sky pink and Alec lay for a moment, watching the clouds shift and blend into one another. As his second alarm rang out, Alec rubbed his eyes and pushed away his thin covers. Sliding out of bed, he moved quickly around his room to wake himself up. He turned the light on in his bathroom and it flickered for a few seconds before settling into a steady hum.  
He showered briefly and was drying his hair with a small towel when there was a knock on his door.  
“Come in.” Alec called out and pulled a dark t-shirt over his head. The door swung open and Izzy’s face came into view. Her hair was piled high on top of her head and she was wearing a muted red jumper.  
“Hi, big bro.” To anyone else, her smile would have been genuine but all Alec saw was the crease on her chin and the worry in her eyes.  
“What’s wrong?” Izzy’s smile faltered instantly.  
“It’s mom and dad. They’re making me go to Idris.”  
“What? Why?” Izzy shrugged and sat on Alec’s bed, folding her legs beneath herself.  
“I don’t know. They sent a fire message in the middle of the night and I have a portal scheduled in a few hours.” Izzy bit her lip and looked up at Alec. “What do you think they want?” Alec shrugged and sat beside his sister.  
“Could be anything. You know what they’re like, always picking at something.” Izzy pulled at the hem of her jumper.  
“I don’t wanna leave you here by yourself.”  
“I’ll be fine. Just look on the bright side; you’ll get to see Max.” Izzy managed a small smile.  
“I know, but you’re different to him. Max gets on with everyone. You…well, you know what people say.” Alec’s throat tightened a little and he stood up, pacing over to his window.  
“I can deal with those idiots. Always have. And I won’t be here forever. Mom and dad can’t keep me under lock and key for the rest of my life.”  
“I think lock and key is a bit strong.” Izzy said and Alec raised his brows.  
“They barely let me leave the Institute. And when they do, I’m always with someone. It’s ridiculous.”  
“I know.” Izzy muttered before standing and opening Alec’s door. “But you can’t do anything until you’re twenty-one. Do you want me to bring you something back from Idris?” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a clip that was shaped like a rose. Alec watched as she pinned it in her hair and grinned when she made a face at him.  
“Just you. Safe and sound.” Izzy smiled.  
“Whatever you say, big bro. See you when I get back.”

After completing his morning rounds, Alec sat outside in the courtyard beneath a large apple tree he and Jace had played around when they were younger. He was chewing idly on a cold slice of toast and musing over a tattered copy of an old fairy tale book. It was dark and twisted and he loved every sentence of it. He didn’t look up as a small group of Shadowhunter’s who also lived at the Institute walked over to him, chatting about something to do with the word ‘bonjour’.  
“Alright, Alec? Why’re you sitting here all alone?” Alec looked up to find Raj, a cocky boy several weeks younger than himself, standing in front of him.  
“I’m just taking a break for breakfast.” Alec turned the page of his book without reading it.  
“What’s this?” Raj pulled the book out of Alec’s grasp and inspected the cover, showing it with a wry grin to his friends.  
“A book. You read them. Maybe you’ve seen one before?” Raj’s smirk fell off his face and he dropped the book onto the bench beside Alec.  
“Maybe you should spend less time reading and more time focused on being a respectable Shadowhunter?”  
“Don’t be a prat, Raj.” Alec said as he threw the crusts of his toast onto the path.  
“Don’t get smart with me. We all know what you think about late at night. It’s not natural.” Raj’s friends snickered behind him and Alec picked up his book before standing.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Alec said, the heat in his face betraying him. Raj rolled his eyes, grabbing Alec’s forearm before he could walk away.  
“Everyone already knows what a freak you are. Don’t insult us by pretending otherwise.” Remembering Izzy’s worry, Alec ignored Raj and shrugged him off, pushing past him and the other Shadowhunter’s until he was free of their stares.

The day progressed slowly. Alec spent most of his time sitting in front of a monitor, looking out for any demon activity, and checking the scanners for unusual Downworlder behaviour. Apart from a small breakout on the west side of Central Park, everything was calm. But the news of Isabelle being summoned to Idris spread quickly and Alec found several Shadowhunter’s watching him, either as they passed his desk or from their stations across the room. Once the clock stuck five, Alec was happy to take his dinner break.  
It was only as he was walking back to his room that Alec remembered to check his phone for an update from Izzy. She had texted him when she arrived in Idris but Alec had been distracted by something on one of the monitors and forgotten to text back. Upon looking at his phone, Alec saw that there were several missed calls, an array of texts and a single voicemail, all from Izzy. Stopping in his tracks, Alec quickly pressed the voicemail button and pressed the phone to his ear.  
“Alec? Alec, pick up. I’m so sorry. It’s mom and dad, they’re not letting me come back to the Institute. They hired this Warlock guy to keep me under house arrest until you-” Alec could hear voices in the background of Izzy’s message and then a loud bang caused her to gasp out. “I love you, big bro. Forever. I-” But Izzy’s message cut off there and rage began to build up inside of Alec.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to find Isabelle and we meet a certain Warlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Isabelle isn't as much of a sassy Queen as I normally portray her as. But, in this, she is essentially the 'Maurice' character so it's all a compromise. Enjoy!

Without hesitating, Alec turned around and began running through the hallways of the Institute. As soon as he stepped outside, he messily scrawled a tracking rune onto his forearm. Alec held the image of Izzy in his mind and the rune started to glow, igniting a trail he couldn’t see but feel, leading him towards his sister. Izzy wasn’t far. She was still in New York and Alec’s feet began moving by themselves.  
He walked down the packed city streets, cutting through alleys that were made up of graffiti and fire escapes, avoiding cars as he darted across the busy, mid-afternoon roads. The sun was hidden and the closer Alec got to Izzy, the darker it seemed to get. He knew the streets of New York and as he rounded the eleventh corner, a building came into view that stood out brighter than the others.  
Alec pushed through the seemingly endless crowds until he made contact with the front of the building and his fast-beating heart stilled. Through the revolving glass doors, Alec could see that there was no one behind the reception desk. The lobby was made of marble and sandstone and Alec dusted off the front of his blue jumper before walking into the building. In his casual clothes, Alec didn’t think that he could pass as a resident and he kept his head down as he crossed the entrance-way. He pressed the button for the elevator but after a few long seconds, the rune grew impatient and urged him towards the stairs. He kept his breathing steady as he ran up the steps, unbeknownst as to where he was going until he reached the top floor. Alec gasped out for air and took several deep breaths before he was reminded of the tracking rune burning on his arm. It was pulling him towards the door and Alec knew he was close. He could hear Izzy’s heart beating in his ears and he pulled the door open, barely taking a second to admire the luxury of the hallway. The elevator was protected by a card scanner of some kind and he suddenly knew why the rune had directed him towards the stairs. He could feel the tracking rune fading on his arm but there was only one door for him to go through; a dark, ostentatious wooden thing that might have been intimidating to a mundane.  
Alec tried the handle gently and when it didn’t give, he knocked. The Warlock would know he was a Shadowhunter but it seemed an easier path than breaking down the door and possibly incurring the wrath of someone his parents deemed powerful enough to trap a Lightwood. The door swung open with a slight creak but no one greeted Alec. He hadn’t thought to grab his bow and quiver, or even a Seraph blade, in his haste to find Isabelle and so he kept his arms close to his body and used his foot to nudge the door open. The inside of the apartment was dark but the curtains were open and Alec could see over the tops of the surrounding buildings.  
“Isabelle?” Alec whispered as he edged further into the room. The outlines of the furniture seemed to stick out at odd angles and, in the corner of his eye, Alec thought he saw something move. He looked into the shadows and they seemed to stare back. With goose bumps across his neck, Alec made his way around the outside of the room until he came to a door. He tried the handle and whispered Isabelle’s name once more but there was no reply. The next door he pushed open revealed a large kitchen that was also bathed in darkness. Just as he was about to call Isabelle’s name again, Alec saw light coming out from underneath one of the doors in the hallway. He hurried across to it and, without knocking, burst in, half expecting the worst. However, upon glancing around the room quickly, he found Isabelle sitting on an ornate gold bed. She stared at Alec for half a second before jumping up and enveloping her brother in a tight hug.  
“Alec,” She whispered, looking over his shoulder with wide, worried eyes. “You can’t be here. It’s mom and dad, they made a deal and-”  
“I don’t care what deal they made. They can’t lock you up. Why would they do that, anyway? Surely I’m more of a disappointment than you?” Alec tried to pull Isabelle towards the door but she resisted and shook her head.  
“They’re mad at me for being friendly with the Downworlders. I tried to stop them but they wouldn’t listen. They told me that they thought you could bring honour back to the family name and that I couldn’t.” Izzy’s eyes were bright with unshed tears and Alec tried to smile.  
“Just…just come with me. The Warlock’s not around. We can leave. Please, Izzy, we don’t have time.” Alec kissed the top of her head briefly before turning towards the door. But a figure was now standing there, it’s face hidden by the darkness of the hallway. Alec could only see the things’ eyes, gold with thin, black pupils. If Alec had to describe them in one word, he would say that they were feline.  
“Going somewhere, are we?” The creature said in a threatening tone. Alec imagined they were being laughed at.  
“I don’t know what kind of agreements you usually make but imprisonment is illegal. So, my sister and I will be going now.” Before either of the Lightwood siblings could move, the thing with the cat eyes stepped into the room, shedding light across it’s features. But, to Alec’s realisation, it wasn’t a thing. It was a man. A man with cat eyes and Asian features and skin the colour of honey. His hair was dark and messy, with streaks of green through it and he was wearing clothing that was too extravagant for simply wondering around his own home. He was a Warlock.  
“But a deal is a deal, and the law is the law. I made an arrangement with your parents to keep one of their darling children locked up here with me. It seems they’re as horrible in their personal affairs as they are in their public ones.” The Warlock smiled and rested his hands on the doorframe. “One of you will have to stay.” Izzy turned to her brother.  
“Go. Mom and dad put me here, this is what they wanted. Go and try and figure out how to break the deal.” All Alec could do was shake his head.  
“I can’t leave you. You said they want me to restore our families honour but you know I can’t do that. You know what they’ll ask me to do and I just can’t, Izzy. I won’t leave you trapped here forever.”  
“Alec, shut up. You’ll find another way. I know you will. Please, just go.” Alec turned to look at the Warlock.  
“Whoever leaves first is free to go?” The Warlock tilted his head to the side.  
“A Lightwood child of Robert and Maryse must remain here at all times, or else suffer the consequences put in place by mummy and daddy dearest.” Alec nodded and sent a quick prayer to the Angel that everything would be okay.  
“Izzy, I love you. We’ll find a way to make this right. Promise me you won’t give up.” Isabelle nodded. “Walk me to the front door?” Isabelle took one of Alec’s hands in her own and kissed it. The Warlock stepped aside as the siblings walked through the apartment, the light from the windows casting strange shapes onto both their faces. When they reached the door, Alec leaned down and put his lips beside Isabelle’s ear.  
“I’ll figure a way out of this.” He whispered before pushing her out into the hallway and slamming the door closed. He heard her shout something unintelligible and then there were a series of bangs and scrapes against the other side of the door. The handle moved up and down furiously but it wouldn't budge. After a while, Isabelle stopped hitting the door and swore one last time before walking down the corridor.  
When Alec could no longer hear the clicking sound of Isabelle’s shoes on the stairs, he turned around and found that several lamps had been switched on and now the apartment was bathed in a soft, yellow glow. The Warlock was sitting on an expensive looking couch, watching Alec with interest.  
“What?” Alec said harshly. The Warlock merely stared. “Do you have a name?” Alec asked. He wasn’t used to being looked at so directly and he didn’t like it. At his question, the Warlock stood up and walked with deliberate poise towards Alec and held out his heavily jeweled hand.  
“Magnus. Magnus Bane.”


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tries to lay down the law but things don't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Magnus isn't especially beastly, so sorry about that but he's just such a fluffy lil bean - and also the 'curse' is an agreement with Robert and Maryse/the Clave so I'm also not including any of the enchanted objects/servants because I couldn't figure out how to make that a thing, especially with it being a modern AU.  
> Anyway, enjoy!!!

“Phone.” The Warlock, Magnus, waved his hand and let in hang, palm up, in the space between them.  
“What?” Alec asked, fitting his hand into his pocket and wrapping his fingers around the device.  
“Give me your phone. A stipulation of my arrangement with your parents is that you’ve to have no contact with the outside world.” Magnus said in a sing-song voice that irked Alec. There was something different about the Warlock but Alec couldn’t figure out what had changed.  
“I’m not giving you my phone.” Magnus rolled his eyes, his mouth in a flat line, and then, suddenly, he clapped his hands together, a green light escaping from between his fingers and melting into the walls.  
“Well, now it’s useless. The Wards protecting my home won’t let your whiney messages through. The only person you’ll be able to contact on that is me.” Magnus clicked his fingers and a puff of blue magic travelled across the room and into the pocket where Alec’s phone and hand were. “Now you’ve got my number. Only use it if you’re trapped in your room because of a fire. Otherwise, I’ll throw it out of the window.” Magnus twirled around and beckoned for Alec to follow. The Shadowhunter hesitated for a moment, but then he realised that he didn’t have anything better to do. And anyways, he thought to himself as he followed the Warlock, it was probably a good idea to get a better sense of the layout of the place and see if there were any weak spots he could possibly escape from.  
“Why did you agree to do this for my parents?” Alec asked and Magnus came to a stop in front of the room Izzy had been sitting in.  
“The Clave has its fingers in all sorts of pies. I’ve learnt to pick my battles with them. Locking a bratty teenager up for a year or so didn’t seem that bad.” Alec folded his arms across his chest and frowned.  
“I’m not a bratty teenager, and neither is Isabelle.” Magnus shook his head and gestured towards the room.  
“Exactly what a bratty teenager would say. This is your room. Don’t make any stupid noises. Don’t be whiney. Don’t get in my way. Stay in here unless I’ve instructed you otherwise. The bathroom is next door. Don’t come out when I’ve got meetings with my clients-”  
“Why? Are you planning on kidnapping more innocent people on behalf of their crazy parents?” Magnus scowled at Alec and placed his hand on the Shadowhunter’s shoulder, steering him into the room.  
“Don’t talk back. I can’t be doing with sarcastic children.” Alec pushed Magnus’ hand away.  
“Fine, we’re making up rules? Don’t touch me. And I’m not a child, I’m 20. Hell, you look younger than me.” It was then that Alec realised what had changed about Magnus. His eyes were no longer cat-like. They were the same, golden colour but the pupils were round and large.  
“You do know what a Warlock is, don’t you?” Alec shrugged.  
“Half human, half demon.” Magnus rubbed the space between his brows.  
“We’re also immortal. So even if I don’t look like some old, perverted member of the Clave, I’ve got more experience in my little finger than any of you Shadowhunter’s will get in a lifetime.” Alec stepped back into the room.  
“Any more rules for me to follow while I’m imprisoned?” Magnus straightened his jacket and stared at Alec’s face.  
“I’m going to get takeout because I can’t be bothered to cook and you don’t really look as though you’re hiding any culinary genius beneath that God-awful shirt. If you want any, come out when I get back. I don’t want you wondering around here at night.” Alec shook his head.  
“And if I’m not hungry?” Magnus glared at the Shadowhunter and was about to say something when Alec’s stomach growled. He hadn’t eaten anything since lunch, and that had only been a banana. An expression Alec couldn’t identify straight away passed over Magnus’ features. Victory.  
“Then you’ll starve. I’m going to get the food. Don’t poke around. And don’t leave. You don’t want to know the consequences your parents had put in place.” With that, Magnus strolled out of his apartment and left Alec standing in the doorway to his room, hands tightened into fists by his side. 

Five minutes later, Alec was checking every window he saw, pulling it open and checking to see how far the drop was. Alec thought that if Jace were here, even he might think it was too high. Magnus had left the balcony doors open too. The drop to the pavement below was the same distance as all the windows. Alec had considered for a brief moment that Magnus was bluffing about something happening if he left, but one thought in the direction of his parents kept him from trying the front door to see if it was unlocked. The only viable solution that Alec could come up with was to have Magnus break the agreement off. But if someone needed to be wooed or sweettalked, Alec was at the bottom of everyone’s list. Isabelle had her way with the Downworlder’s and Jace had his way with everyone else. Hell, even Clary could talk her way out of a fist fight. Alec wasn’t good with people. He stayed on the edge, watching from afar for anything that look out of place. That’s what he needed to figure out how to escape; perspective. He was no good at talking so he needed to get to know Magnus Bane without Magnus Bane being there. Alec’s eyes came to rest on the two doors at the end of the hallway that had simply refused to budge. There had to be some kind of clue behind one of them. He decided to go for the one on the left, just because it was further away from the front door and there wasn’t a direct line of sight. If Magnus walked in, Alec would have a few seconds to compose himself.  
Where would a Warlock hide a key? The thought was doing laps around Alec’s mind. He had checked all the drawers in the kitchen and time was running out. A rune would leave a mark so he couldn’t use his stele. He would have to pick the lock the old-fashioned way. Alec walked quickly into the bathroom and started opening drawers. There wasn’t much, but on the bottom shelf of the cabinet above the sink, there was a little dish that had hair ties and clips galore. Alec almost knocked the bowl off the shelf in his haste and braced his hands against the sink, breathing deeply to calm his nerves.  
Kneeling in front of the leftmost door, Alec slid one of the clips into the lock. The second one fitted easily on top and then it was just a matter of getting them to move in the right way and click. The door swung open. Alec shoved the clips into his pocket and pushed the door. Inside was what Alec assumed to be Magnus’ room. There was a large bed that took up most of the far wall and it was covered in shiny, red sheets. Alec put one foot inside the room and was about to turn the overhead light on when the unmistakable flash of magic flared out from behind him. Alec turned around and was faced with Magnus stepping out of a portal, a bag of food in one hand and his phone in the other. Alec was frozen to the spot and his face grew warm. It took Magnus all of two seconds to piece together what was going on.  
“And just what do you think you’re doing?” The Warlock’s voice was quiet and ominous.  
“I…I…” Alec couldn’t find his voice. Magnus dropped the food on the floor. His hands were growing dark with magic and his phone began to smoke.  
“Get out.” His voice was barely a whisper.  
“What?” Alec said, fear bubbling up inside of his chest.  
“I said get out! Get out of my room! Get out of my house! Go!” The Warlock shouted, raising his hands and pulling them towards himself, closing the door to his room and effectively pushing Alec back out into the hall. His eyes changed into the feline ones Alec had seen before.  
“But…but you said-”  
“Well now I’m telling you to leave! So go!” Alec waited a moment longer before squeezing past Magnus and running towards the front door. He didn’t look back as the door slammed behind him and he took the stairs two at a time, as quickly as his long legs would allow.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec faces the consequences of leaving Magnus' apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some sweet action that will instigate Magnus and Alec's lovey-dovey montage. Also, I'm going to ask you a question at the end so please read it and give me your opinions as it will determine how I write said lovey-dovey montage <3 Enjoy!

It was only as Alec exited the building that he realised he was free. It hadn’t even been intentional. He looked up and down the street, half-expecting his parents to emerge from the crowds, and forced himself to start walking. He didn’t want Magnus to change his mind and come after him. The further away he got, the better.  
Alec’s phone told him that it was half past six. The sky was turning a brilliant shade of orange as the sun began to set and Alec wondered what would happen regarding the deal his parents had made with Magnus. The Warlock had let him go, so surely, he wouldn’t be the one who got in trouble?  
As Alec turned down the alley he had cut through on his hectic journey to find Isabelle, his phone began to ring. To his surprise, the ID read ‘Magnus’ and Alec quickly rejected the call. If the Warlock had changed his mind, he would have to get back to the Institute before he tracked him down. The alley was darker than before and the hairs on Alec’s arms stood up. He was only wearing a thin blue jumper and it had more than a few extra holes. Alec’s phone buzzed again and this time, it was a text from Magnus.  
'Come back.'  
Alec shook his head and kept moving through the alley. Nothing the Warlock said could be trusted. Then, another vibration.  
‘Where are you?’  
Before Alec could do anything, there was a deep, menacing growl from behind him. The Shadowhunter turned slowly, the screen of his phone illuminating the shadows, and another message popped up from Magnus.  
‘It’s not safe.’  
Suddenly, something moved in the corner of Alec’s eye and a heavy creature collided with his chest, knocking him to the ground. The damp ground instantly soaked through Alec’s jumper and Alec moved his phone to light up the thing on top of him. A demon.  
It was grey and twisted and opened its mouth too far, letting fat drops of saliva fall onto Alec’s neck. It stung slightly but the demons’ claws were digging through his clothes and into his skin. With a sharp grunt, Alec managed to lift his legs and kick the thing off, making it crash into an already dented dumpster. Alec scrambled to his feet, his phone damp and dirty on the floor, and he looked around for a weapon. There was a long piece of metal pipe several steps away but the demon was already charging at Alec. The Shadowhunter managed to dodge its attack but then, out of the dark, a second and third demon appeared, snarling and hissing, spitting ichor and making the ground smoke. Alec lunged for the piece of pipe, knowing that he needed a weapon, but as his hand closed around the freezing metal, one of the demons crashed into his side and sent him flying into a pile of garbage bags. The demon continued to skid on the now icy ground and Alec took advantage of its immobility by lifting the pipe and bringing it down over the creature’s head.  
There was a nauseating crack and the demon lay immobile on the ground, black ichor pooling instantly and matting its uncut fur. Alec didn’t have the chance to celebrate his victory as the remaining two demons seemed to shift and grow before him.  
Alec had had very little field experience, and any times he had left the Institute on a mission, he had been accompanied by Isabelle and Jace.  
The pipe suddenly felt heavy and tiny white stars were beginning to cloud Alec’s vision. The two demons slowly moved closer and Alec mirrored each of their steps, stumbling backwards until he was against the wall. One of the demons let out a sickening howl before leaping forwards and Alec closed his eyes and swung the pipe. But, rather than hitting the demon, the pipe collided with the dumpster he was standing next to. The demon had frozen, mid jump, and angry red flashes of magic began to rain down in the alley.  
A figure appeared on the street. Magnus. Still dressed in his formal clothing, he practically strolled towards Alec and the demons. Everyone and everything seemed stuck in place. The demons no longer made any sounds, despite their jaws opening and snapping, and Alec’s breathing was the only thing to be heard; shallow and choked.  
“Honestly, if you’d just answered your phone, we wouldn’t be in this mess, would we?” Magnus said, more to himself that Alec. The Warlock clicked his fingers and the two demons melted away, leaving sticky pools of ichor in their place. “Can you honestly believe that half of my being is that?” Magnus nodded to where the demons had just been. “The human half really does matter, I suppose. Even if you’re all idiots.” Alec dropped the pipe and wiped his hands on his jeans. He was covered in filth and let his head rest back against the brick wall.  
“How did you find me?” Alec said as Magnus brushed some imaginary speck of dirt from his red jacket.  
“Magic.” Magnus said and turned around. “Anyway, as I was going to tell you on the phone, you can’t leave-” Magnus was suddenly cut off as yet another demon appeared in the alley. Before Magnus had the chance to do anything, it pounced and sunk its teeth into the Warlock’s arm. Alec barely registered what had happened when an incredible white light burst out from Magnus’ hands, dissolving the demon and forcing Alec to cover his eyes with his arm.  
“What the hell was that?” Alec breathed, feeling eerily calm. Magnus was soaked in ichor and his hands slowly returned to normal.  
“Just…” But Magnus fell to his knees, his bleeding arm against his chest, and his cat eyes bright in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Now, as for the lovey-dovey montage. I can either write a couple of long chapters where lots of things happen, or a few shorter chapters that will probably be updated more quickly. It's your choice so please tell me what you would prefer, either in the comments here or you can message me on Tumblr where my username is pumpkinpetals. I also post this series on Tumblr if that is easier for any of you lovely beans.  
> Also, remember to subscribe to be notified every time I update!   
> Have a lovely day! <3


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec looks after Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those annoying filler chapters, sorry! But it's kind of fluffy and sort of the start of Alec developing feelings towards Magnus - yay!!! Also, this probably means that there will be more than eight chapters which is always a good thing.  
> (also the following chapters may be long or short or both or somewhere in-between, I guess we'll just see what happens)  
> Thanks for reading :)

As soon as Magnus’ knees touched the ground, Alec surged forwards, slipping his arm around the Warlock before he could fall any further.  
“Magnus?” Alec whispered, praying to the Angel that demon bites and ichor didn’t affect Downworlder’s in the same way it affected Nephilim.   
“Hmm…” Magnus mumbled, his brows dipping together.  
“Magnus,” Alec repeated, “I know you’re immortal and everything but please don’t die on me.”   
Magnus managed a half smile and slowly, his eyes opened.   
“I can…uh, I can make a thing…” Magnus said, tripping over his words.  
“What?” Alec said, letting one of his knee’s rest on the ground to support Magnus.  
“A, um, a portal thing. I can make one…have to stand up though.” Alec looked up and down the alley to make sure he didn’t need to fend off any further demons, and then struggled into a standing position, pulling Magnus’ arm over his shoulders.   
“You okay?” He asked.  
Magnus nodded before curling his free hand into a fist and conjuring a ball of purple magic. He held it in his palm for a few moments before throwing it against the wall and stepping forwards. Alec walked with him and as they moved through the portal, despite feeling as though a piece of rope had been tied around his stomach, Alec kept himself grounded by focussing on the way Magnus felt against him.   
Almost immediately, the pair were standing in Magnus’ living room. The Warlock swayed slightly before leaning heavily into Alec, his face losing all colour and his jaw going slack.  
“Magus?” Alec tried to figure out whether or not Magnus had passed out but the older man’s knees gave out. Alec placed one of his arms across Magnus’ back and slipped the other one under his legs, effectively lifting the Warlock. Alec then carried Magnus down the hallway and into his bedroom; the door was still slightly ajar from where Alec had been snooping earlier.   
Cautiously, the Shadowhunter pushed the door open and entered the room, making sure that Magnus’ head didn’t hit the doorframe. Nothing seemed drastically different to the brief glimpse Alec had caught of the room before, but he had been interrupted by Magnus before he could look at anything too closely.   
Alec gently placed Magnus on the large bed and, despite the powerful aura the man gave off, he looked small and lonely. Alec made sure that Magnus was breathing before adjusting the pillows so that the Warlock’s neck wasn’t strained. He then untied Magnus’ expensive looking red shoes and placed them gently beside what he assumed was the door to Magnus’ closet. Alec also untied the top two buttons of Magnus’ shirt and then he carefully removed the Warlock’s jacket. The sleeve where the demon had bitten him was torn and the rest of his clothes were dark with ichor. Alec rolled the remaining sleeve up around Magnus’ bicep to inspect the injury.   
To Alec’s surprise, it wasn’t as bad as he imagined and, after soaking a washcloth in warm water, the Shadowhunter cleaned away the demon blood. The wound was shallow and red but, despite rummaging around in Magnus’ bathroom, Alec couldn’t find any first aid supplies to properly sterilize and bandage his arm. So, Alec pulled a plush, dark grey comforter up and over the Warlock’s legs and moved his arm so that it was lying flat on the bed.   
Alec’s stomach suddenly growled in hunger and he looked at the digital clock on Magnus’ bedside table. It read as 07:39PM and Alec remembered that he hadn’t eaten since midday. Alec looked back to Magnus and thought that a little colour was starting to return to his cheeks. He turned on the bedside lamp before going across the room to close the heavy curtains. The Shadowhunter stood for a moment, with his back to the window, staring at the Warlock’s peaceful expression.  
Alec left the door to Magnus’ room open. He walked through into the kitchen where he found the bag of take-out Magnus had bought earlier. He sat quietly at the breakfast bar and picked his way through the cartons of food, devouring most of what he liked and leaving the rest on the counter. He quickly washed the dishes and then proceeded to look around the living room. The balcony doors were still open and Alec closed them slowly, not wanting to make too much noise. There were several stacks of books dotted around the room and Alec stopped to inspect a couple of them, but they were all in a language he didn’t know.   
Upon returning to Magnus’ room, Alec saw that the Warlock had rolled onto his side and was reaching out across his bed. If Alec was being honest with himself, he thought that Magnus looked beautiful, with his slightly pouted lips and messy hair. Not that he would ever say it out loud. In the silence, which suddenly seemed heavy on the Nephilim’s shoulders, Alec found himself thinking back to the Institute and the way people looked at him. To his surprise, Alec realised that not having to constantly be on guard because of who he was had been nice; even if that did include chaotic and unexpected demon attacks – and being held prisoner. But as Alec watched Magnus sleep, he slowly found himself wondering just how bad it really was.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's something sweet and almost kind  
> But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
> And now he's dear and so unsure  
> I wonder why I didn't see it there before."  
> (basically both Magnus and Alec see each other in a new light but that quote kind of fits and it is a BATB au fic afterall)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my lil cherubs - I'm glad so many of you seem to be enjoying it :)))

Alec didn’t want to leave Magnus alone, what with him being unconscious and all. So, after deliberating for a moment, he moved some colourful items of clothing and settled down in a large armchair that was tucked into the corner of Magnus’ room. It was a dark gold thing and Alec removed his shoes and bent one of his legs beneath him.  
On the bed, Magnus rolled over again; the bedside lamp illuminating his now soft features. Alec tore his eyes away from the Warlock’s face and looked around the rest of the room. All of the furniture was made of a dark wood that matched the floor and there were only spots of colour, mostly reds and gold. There was a low chest of drawers beside the chair and a large television sat on top of it. The window sills were wide and packed with yet more books, a couple of potted plants and several candle holders.  
A bookcase was built into a narrow alcove and on the widest shelf there was a square, glass vase that was half filled with dried rose petals, pink and red and yellow, all darkened around the edges and looking like stained cloth. Alec wondered whether or not they were real but the shelves were beside the bed and he didn’t want to risk waking Magnus.

* * *

Alec woke up suddenly, his heart racing. He couldn’t remember what his dream had been about but, as he rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes landed on the bed.  
Magnus was still sleeping. Sometime in the night, the Warlock had removed both his shirt and his pants and was laying on his stomach, facing away from Alec, wearing only maroon boxer briefs. Alec caught himself staring at Magnus’ backside and stood up, spinning around on the spot, and he rubbed his palms against his trousers. He reached down and picked up the comforter Magnus had apparently kicked away in the night and threw it over the Warlock, focussing his eyes on the headboard.  
In an effort to distract himself from the man in the bed, Alec peeked out of the curtains and found that the sun was rising over the buildings in the distance. Behind Alec, Magnus yawned and the Shadowhunter turned to look at him. However, in his movement, Alec let the early morning light stream into the room and over Magnus’ face. Magnus frowned and, with his eyes still closed, reached around the bed until his hand found a pillow. He pulled it over his face and rolled over, mumbling something Alec couldn’t quite understand.  
Just as Alec was about to close the curtains, Magnus suddenly fell silent and then, seconds later, he sat up straight, throwing the cushion on the floor and squinting at his surroundings. Magnus’ gaze hovered on the chair Alec had slept in and then, eventually, came to rest on the Nephilim’s face.  
“How did I get here?” Magnus asked, his voice thick with sleep. Alec was caught off guard by the sudden focus on Magnus’ face and it took him a moment to remember to answer.  
“After you made a portal in the alley you sort of passed out or something in the living room and I felt bad leaving you on the floor.” Alec turned to close the curtains so that he wasn’t pinned under Magnus’ blunt stare.  
“You put me to bed?” Magnus said. Alec ran a hand through his hair and walked to the foot of the bed before nodding.  
“Well, yeah. I, um, I figured it was bad manners to let the man who saved my life sleep on the floor.”  
Magnus ran his tongue over his lips, as if trying to assess whether Alec was telling the truth or not.  
“And did you strip me of my clothing in the process?”  
Alec felt his face warm and he was shaking his head before he had even formed an answer.  
“No! I, um, I took your shoes off. And your jacket, but that was only to check to see whether your arm was badly injured. When I woke up you’d…er, undressed yourself.” Alec clamped his mouth shut and swallowed the embarrassment he felt burning at the back of his throat. A small smile made its way onto Magnus’ face.  
“Well, I have done that before so I suppose I believe you.” The Warlock threw aside the blanket and clambered out of bed, fussing with his hair in a mirror on the wall for a few seconds before gesturing to the armchair. “Did you sleep there?”  
Alec kept his eyes on the ceiling and nodded silently.  
“Why?” Magnus asked, turning to look at Alec and placing his hands on his hips.  
“I, um, I felt bad about…about leaving you, er, alone.” Alec cleared his throat, trying not to look at the Warlock’s smooth, toned chest – or, in fact, anything else about Magnus. Alec quickly continued talking. “I didn’t know what a demon bite would do to a Downworlder so I thought you might have woken up and needed help or something.” Alec balled his hands into fists and was glad that the sleeves of his jumper were long enough to hide most of his skin.  
“Well, aren’t you odd.” Magnus let his eyes trail down over the Shadowhunter’s body. “Not that I’m complaining.”  
If possible, Alec felt his face redden even more and he choked out a few sounds before he could properly form a sentence.  
“I need to go get cleaned up.” Alec made it two steps towards the door before Magnus called out his name.  
“Alec, would you like some clean clothes? I take it you don’t have an overnight bag.”  
Alec thought it over for a few seconds before nodding. Better to wear Magnus’ clothes than wait, in a towel, for his own garments to be washed and dried.  
Magnus opened the door to his closet and walked inside. It was a few minutes before he returned. Much to Alec’s relief, he was now wearing a silk, knee-length kimono that was patterned with oversized flowers. Magnus handed Alec a small pile of clothes and the Warlock let his fingers dance over Alec’s for a second or two.  
“Once I’ve freshened up and had something to eat, I’ll have my energy back and I’ll be able to bring some of your own clothes here.” Alec nodded, a small bubble of warmth expanding in his chest at the gesture, until he realised that meant Magnus expected him to be staying for a while.  
“I need to go get cleaned up.” Alec repeated, trying to keep the tone of his voice flat. He had never been good at hiding his emotions and he knew his face often gave him away. Luckily, Magnus was distracted by something on his hand and simply smiled when Alec spoke.  
“Of course, dearest. I’ll see you in the kitchen in an hour.” Magnus walked through into his bathroom and it was only as the door closed loudly that Alec jumped out of his reverie, Magnus’ words still spinning around his mind.  
Dearest.  
As Alec walked to the room that was apparently his, a small smile broke out on his face and the heat in his chest began to expand again.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec talk and get a better idea of who they're going to be living with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long but this chapter is almost 2000 words; this is for you Icylightning, I know you wanted longer chapters <3

The bathroom in Magnus’ apartment was bigger than Alec’s room at the Institute. The shower was large enough for several people and Alec carefully locked the door of the bathroom.  
He placed the clothes Magnus had given him on the vanity beside the sink and then turned to the cupboards along the right wall. When he had been searching for something to bandage Magnus’ arm in, Alec had come across several shelves that were filled with towels. Alec picked out a large navy blue one as well as a matching hand towel for his hair. As he turned on the shower, he was surprised by how quickly the room filled with steam. At the Institute, the water was only ever comfortably warm. Alec stripped off hesitantly and dumped his ruined clothing in the hamper.  
Boundaries were put in place at an early age in the Shadowhunter world and, while still remaining in the public eye, privacy was something that many cherished. Alec could only hope that the same ideals were held with Downworlder’s.  
Because he was a Shadowhunter, Alec showered quickly and efficiently and was soon dressed in the things Magnus had provided. However, given that the Warlock was shorter and slighter than him, the dark t-shirt, embellished with the word ‘meow’ in a golden font, was a little bit too tight and the sweatpants were a few inches too short. Luckily, Alec had narrow hips so the underwear Magnus had picked fit him well enough. However, there were no socks and if Alec had been at the Institute, his toes might have frozen, but the flooring of the bathroom in Magnus’ apartment was heated and so, once his had towel dried his hair, Alec Lightwood was warm and happy, aside from the fact he was still being held captive because of his parents.  
Alec had quickly gone back into his bedroom once he had finished showering. He tested the bed warily and was surprised to find that it was actually quite comfy. It was also big enough that he could lay across it without his feet awkwardly hanging off the edge. The sheets were a soft red and Alec turned so that he was on his back, looking up at the ceiling.  
He couldn’t decide whether he liked Magnus or not. Of course, he was thankful that the Warlock had saved his life, but he was still trapped here. And if it wasn’t for Magnus, he wouldn’t have been out in the alley at all. He didn’t regret taking Izzy’s place. If the only way to free her was for Alec to get married to a suitable woman, Izzy would have been trapped for a very long time.  
Ultimately, Alec decided that it was his parents fault. Robert and Maryse were trying to control both his and Isabelle’s lives. Alec couldn’t blame Magnus. He knew what the Clave did to Downworlder’s who didn’t do as they were told and he had first-hand experience of his parents’ domineering attitudes. Alec doubted there was much Magnus, let alone any Warlock or Downworlder, wouldn’t do for two officious Clave members. And Alec didn’t even know whether Maryse and Robert had paid Magnus.  
Alec waited in his room until he heard Magnus walk into the kitchen. He waited a few moments, as not to appear too eager to spend time with the Warlock, but as soon as he opened his bedroom door, tiny little butterflies began to dance around his stomach.  
Alec walked, barefoot, into the kitchen and was met with Magnus, standing on his tip-toes, reaching up for something that was just out of his grasp. To Alec’s surprise, Magnus was wearing simple jeans and a patterned shirt. His hair was gelled up but it wasn’t as intimidating as Alec remembered. As Magnus tried to stretch his arm further, his shirt was pulled up, revealing a thin line of his back and a tiny strip of his underwear, which today was blue. Alec was suddenly reminded of how he had reacted when he had woken up and been greeted with Magnus’ ass. A lump grew at the back of his throat and he coughed without thinking. Magnus spun around, a sly grin on his face, and he beckoned with a graceful twirl of his fingers.  
“I was wondering where you were. I can’t use my magic yet so I need you to pass me all the things on high shelves.” It took Alec a moment to process what Magnus was saying, but nodded anyway and walked forwards to grab the box of cereal the Warlock was trying to reach.  
“Um, I wanted to thank you, for last night.” Alec said and Magnus stared in amusement. “You know…for saving my life…” Magnus laughed loudly.  
“I remember. And you’re welcome. Thank you for not leaving me in that alley. Although, no matter where you went, the demons would have followed you, so I suppose you made the right choice.”  
Alec frowned and rested his hip against the countertop.  
“What do you mean?”  
Magnus glanced down to Alec’s hands and raised his brows.  
“Are you going to keep my cereal hostage until I tell you?”  
A steady blush broke out across Alec’s face and he thrust the box into Magnus’ hands, murmuring a quick, “Sorry,” and moving away from the Warlock, going around to the other side of the breakfast bar and sitting down.  
“What did you mean about the demons?”  
“Well,” Magnus said as he made his breakfast, “A part of the deal your delightful parents made with me was that if your sister tried to run away, she would be followed by demons until she returned. When you took her place, the same rule applied, and does apply, to you. If you leave, even with my consent, unless your parents break the deal or your sister fulfils her part of it, whatever that may be, you can’t leave without the whole demon mess.” Alec tapped his fingers against the surface of the breakfast bar and Magnus placed his cereal in front of the chair beside the Shadowhunter.  
“Do you want anything?” Magnus asked while pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
“Just one of those, please. I ate a bunch of the takeout you got yesterday before I went to sleep so I’m not hungry.”  
Magnus added a ridiculous amount of sugar to his coffee along with some milk and he got a second cup from a low cupboard.  
“How do you take it?” Magnus asked with slight grin.  
“Just black, thanks.” Magnus scrunched his nose up and placed Alec’s cup in front of him.  
“They really harden you over at the Institute, don’t they?”  
Alec shrugged while taking a sip of the perfectly hot coffee. An image of Raj came to his mind and for a second, Alec didn’t think things were so bad.  
“Yeah,” Alec answered and Magnus sat down beside him. “it’s got its problems but it’s home, if that makes sense?” Magnus nodded and chewed thoughtfully on his cereal.  
“I’m well aware of the problems the Clave has.”  
“I didn’t mean the Clave as much as I meant the New York Institute but I guess they’ve all got the same beliefs and ideals. It’s been a while since I’ve been to Alicante.” At this, Magnus looked towards Alec with a frown.  
“But you’re a Lightwood. You’ve got one of the nicest estates in Idris. How haven’t you been there?” Alec laughed humourlessly at Magnus’ words.  
“We went when we were younger but then Izzy and I grew up and we were old enough to think for ourselves. Our parents didn’t exactly like the people we wanted to be so they stopped taking us in fear that we’d embarrass them. They hardly let me leave the Institute at all now.” Alec took a long drink of his coffee to calm himself down but the caffeine in his blood made his leg start bouncing under the breakfast bar.  
“Why? Your parents explained how Isabelle behaves around Downworlder’s and how they wanted that to stop, but they didn’t really mention you.”  
“My condition to set Izzy free was to get married to a nice, respectable woman and improve our family’s social standing.” Alec thought he saw a glimmer of understanding in Magnus’ eyes but the Warlock didn’t say anything. So, Alec continued. “The only problem is, I’m gay. And everyone knows so it’s not like it’s some big secret but, well, you know how the Clave and Shadowhunter’s in general are. Not big on stuff like that.”  
Magnus smiled around his mouthful of cereal and, after swallowing, said,  
“Well, I’m what you’d call a freewheeling bisexual so you can be as gay as you want under my roof.” Alec didn’t think his face had ever been redder and Magnus burst out laughing. “Good Lord, I feel for you. You must be so repressed. I bet you’ve never even kissed a boy, have you?” Alec choked down another mouthful of coffee and Magnus rested his hand on the Nephilim’s forearm. “I understand, now, why you took your sisters place. You couldn’t have freed her without losing yourself and, considering you’d never met me before in your life, that was a decent thing to do.” Alec nodded but kept his eyes straight ahead, tightly gripping his near-empty mug.  
“She deserves a life. I can deal with being locked up. I’ve been living with it for seven years.”  
At this, Magnus almost fell off his seat.  
“Locked up! I mean, yes, you can’t leave but have you seen this place? It’s a lot nicer than the Institute, I’m sure. Honestly.” This made Alec smile and he set his cup down.  
“It is pretty nice. My bed at the Institute is cramped and un-comfy and I’ve got my own bathroom but it’s just as shitty as the communal ones.”  
Magnus’ tongue darted out over his lips and he messed the sides of his hair.  
“I bet the men all wish you took communal showers.” Alec didn’t know what to say to that so he stood up, taking his cup and Magnus’ empty bowl, and washed them thoroughly in the sink.  
“I don’t really get along with the men at the Institute. They’ve all got a hive mind or something. You know, like with bees?” Magnus shook his head and so Alec stumbled on with his comparison. “So, bees all think the same thing; to go out and get pollen to take back to the hive and make honey and all that. All so that the queen is healthy and can make more bees and stuff. Shadowhunter’s are kind of like that, but instead of bees it’s the people and instead of the queen, it’s the Clave.”  
“So basically, most Shadowhunter’s are homophobic because the Clave is.” Magnus said and Alec bit his lip.  
“Yeah. But I talk too much when I’m nervous.” Magnus cocked his head to the side.  
“Why are you nervous.”  
“I…I’m not used to being around someone whose so open.”  
“Because I said that thing about you showering?” Alec nodded. Magnus thought for a second before continuing. “All I meant by that is that I wouldn’t mind meeting you in a public shower.”  
Alec’s face flamed red again and Magnus spun around and waltzed out of the kitchen. Alec had never been flirted with before in his life, but he suspected it was something like this.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec asks Magnus for something but the Warlock ends up having to reveal his reasons for working with Robert and Maryse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

An hour later, Alec was starting to fidget. He had always prided himself on that fact that he was a patient man but, because of his parents, Alec had no idea how long he would have to wait.

Magnus sashayed back into the room. The Warlock had been working on some kind of…thing in the corner of the living room but Alec didn’t have the nerve to get up and look. After he had been caught snooping in Magnus’ room, the Shadowhunter wanted to wait until he had explicit permission to do something before he did it.

Several magazines were fanned out over the coffee table. They were all brightly coloured and there were at least five pairs of shoes staring up at him.

Hesitantly, Alec leant forwards and opened the one closest to him. He was met with an article about ‘embracing your true self’. Alec’s eyes scanned the page briefly and he found that it was encouraging the reader to change their hairstyle or eyebrows or fashion choices. However, that didn’t stop the Nephilim from glancing up to where Magnus was bent over an ancient looking desk.

Alec found his eyes moving to the floor automatically when he realised he wasn’t at the Institute anymore. Tentatively, Alec allowed himself to look at the Warlock again and he found himself admiring the soft yet strong line of Magnus’ shoulders and the way his arms filled his purple shirt.

 

Alec had always been aware of his attraction towards men. When he and Jace first met, he found something appealing about the way the other boy stood, the way his jaw seemed to harden as they got older. Of course, he didn’t feel that way about Jace anymore. Something about Jace’s constant pursuit of girls in their hormone-raged years had made him unappealing. Alec truly believed he wasn’t been obvious when he stared at the occasional boy he thought was pretty or interesting. His parents still found out that he was gay when Izzy, unbeknownst to their homophobia, commented on it over dinner.

Robert and Maryse sent him to an extreme training camp in Idris for eight months. It was supposed to exhaust him so much that he would forgot he liked boys.

Needless to say, it didn’t work.

Izzy sent him a fire message every day, apologizing for outing him. When Izzy turned fifteen and started ‘fraternizing’ with the Downworlder’s, their parents summoned Alec home and kept him under lock and key.

In his first week back at the Institute, Alec had smiled at Raj and Raj had broken his nose and called him a faggot. Because of this, Alec had learnt to keep his eyes in one of three places: the floor, the ceiling or the wall. Of course, there were the few men who actively sought Alec out, suggesting in not so suggestive tones that he should go back to their room. Alec had always said no.

 

“Hey, pretty boy.” Magnus’ voice bought Alec back to the present and he looked up from the floor to the Warlock.

“What?” Alec said. He didn’t mean to sound so harsh but Magnus brushed it off.

“I’ve got to let this sit for a while. Do you want to do something?”

Something deep within Alec desperately wanted to say yes but the words tumbled past his lips before he could stop them.

“You’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I’m sure you’ve got better things to do than babysit me.”

This made Magnus frown.

“It’s hardly babysitting. You’re what, nineteen?”

“Twenty.”

Magnus smiled.

“See, a fully grown adult.” Something flashed behind Magnus eyes but he spoke past it. “Now, we can watch a movie, we can have a pillow fight, we can play strip poker, we can dance, I can give you a make-over, you can…well, what do you like to do?” Magnus sat down on the other side of the sofa and stared at Alec. The Shadowhunter squirmed under Magnus’ appraisal.

“I don’t know,” he said quietly and tried to look at something without being weird, “I like to read. I’m good at fighting. There’s not exactly a lot of room for extracurricular activities at the Institute.”

Magnus put his elbow against the back of the sofa and rested his head in his hand.

“Well, is there anything you’ve wanted to try that we can perhaps make possible inside of my apartment?”

Alec’s eyes went to Magnus’ lips for half a second before resting on the Warlock’s eyes.

“I wanna see Izzy. I know I can’t leave but can you just show me her or something? When our parents find out that I swapped places with her they’re gonna be insanely mad and I can’t do anything until I know that she’s alright.”

Magnus’ lips pressed together but he nodded and stood up. He disappeared into a cupboard in the hallway and returned with an ornate, silver mirror about the size of Alec’s head.

Magnus handed the mirror to Alec and the Shadowhunter was surprised by its weight.

“What is this?” Alec asked and Magnus sat beside him, less than five inches between them.

“It was enchanted by a friend of mine called Ragnor.” Magnus said and Alec felt a sudden burst of bravery.

“You have friends?”

Magnus scoffed and reached out towards the mirror, placing his hand softly over Alec’s, and bringing it closer them both. He let his hand drop back to the sofa and it sat in the space between Alec and Magnus’ legs. Alec’s heart stuttered.

“Look into it and say what you want to see. If I’m not touching the mirror, I can’t see whatever it might display.” Nodding, Alec tilted the mirror so that he could see his face and then said,

“Isabelle Lightwood.”

The reflective surface of the mirror turned to black and then, slowly, the image of Izzy faded into view.

 

_She was pacing around her room, her hands curled around her whip so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Her make-up was smudged and she had discarded her heels carelessly by her door._

 

Relief filled Alec and he slumped back, letting his eyes close and the mirror rest on his lap.

“I take it she’s alright?” Magnus asked and Alec let a wide smile fill his face.

“Yeah. She’s in her room. She’s angry and upset but she’s alright.”

Alec felt Magnus’ hand on his again and the Shadowhunter’s eyes shot open. However, Magnus merely pulled the mirror from Alec grasp and held it with both hands. He murmured something low and then green mist seemed to seep out from between his fingers. After several long seconds, the magic melted away into Magnus’ skin and the Warlock opened his eyes. He turned to look at Alec and the Nephilim saw that they were his cat-like ones.

“Your eyes.” Alec said before he could stop himself. Magnus turned away quickly. Alec’s hand shot out and rested heavily on Magnus’ forearm. “No, I just meant, why do you change them?” Magnus looked back to Alec and for the first time, Alec saw hesitation on the other mans’ face.

“Not everyone is as accepting as you, Alexander.” Alec almost choked on his own tongue.

“Ho-why…why did you call me that?” Magnus blinked slowly.

“I looked into your parents after they came to me with their demands. I have to say, I didn’t expect you to be so different from them.”

Alec felt his knee begin to tap nervously and quickly adjusted his leg so that it was outstretched and couldn’t move.

“Well, you’re different to how I expected too.”

Magnus tilted his head.

“What did you expect?”

“I thought that if you were working with my parents to imprison Izzy, you must be…I dunno, dark and creepy I guess.”

“Alec, I didn’t…your mother and father gave me no choice. You have to bel-”

“Why did you do it?” Alec cut Magnus off, asking the question he had been thinking about ever since the Warlock saved him.

Magnus placed the mirror on the coffee table and stood up, Alec’s hand falling to his side. He paced around the room until he was standing in front of the balcony doors and finally stopped, placing his hands on his hips and turning with a morbid expression on his face.

“My friend, Caterina, is a Warlock like myself. She’s very adept at healing and has a much more nurturing disposition than most. A few decades ago, she bought a large estate and had made it into a safe home for young Warlocks.” Magnus ran a hand through his hair, messing it up, and sighed heavily.

“I know first-hand what it’s like to be unwanted and so I always offer her a helping hand if need be. When your parents came with their demands, I said no straight away.”

“What made you change your mind?” Alec asked, praying to the Angel that his parents didn’t do what he now suspected.

“They knew about Caterina’s house and, even though it’s not dangerous, they said that they would burn it to the ground if I refused. Your father said that they would pretend Caterina was training the children to fight against the Shadowhunter’s and overthrow the Clave. I couldn’t let them do that, Alec. You might not understand but I had to protect them. I didn’t count on you being the heroic big brother. I thought Isabelle would be an impossible, bratty teenager and it would all be worth it.” Magnus shook his head and, to Alec’s surprise, kicked the wall beside the balcony doors.

“I do understand.” Alec said. “Thank you for telling me. I…I thought that you had done it for money or out of hate or something.” The Shadowhunter paused for a second before rushing on. “And even though it was my parents who threatened your people, it makes staying here easier. Because it’s like I’m doing it for the Warlock’s or something, if that makes sense?” Magnus nodded and was about to speak when the mirror on the table caught his eye.

“Oh, I changed the spell on that, by the way. If your sister is in mortal danger, it’ll start glowing. I’ll portal you to her in an instant.”

“Thank you.” Alec said, wondering how many more times the Warlock would do something for him. Magnus sat down on the sofa again.

“Now that all that mess is out of the way, what do you want to do?”


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I_Am_Not_Throwing_My_Spell said, 'time to ramp up the sexual tension'. Only, in a way that's (hopefully) believable, what with Alec being a wee babby and Magnus being a flirtatious pest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT A NEW CHAPTER SO SOON!!  
> Well, I was inspired so here you go. All your lovely comments give me life and some of them make me laugh so much, I seriously love you all.  
> Thank you for reading!

Magnus decided that a movie would be best. He dimmed the lights with a flick of his wrist and blinds Alec hadn’t noticed before fell down in front of the windows, effectively blocking out the sunlight. The Warlock rummaged around on the shelves beneath his television, giving Alec yet another chance to stare at Magnus’ ass. Of course, he didn’t. He only glanced. Or at least that’s what he told himself.

“Have you ever seen this before?” Magnus asked, spinning around and making Alec jump. The cover of the DVD Magnus was waving in Alec’s face was dark and there was a photo of an anaemic looking woman.

“No.” Magnus’ face broke out into a smile and he turned back to the TV, the huge screen coming to life.

“Go and make some popcorn? It’s in the cupboard above the fridge.” Alec nodded, even though Magnus couldn’t see him, and then muttered a quick _sure_ before standing. His bare feet felt strange against the mix of wood and carpet that was Magnus’ floor but he didn’t want to ask Magnus for any socks. It was stupid, but Alec hated being an inconvenience. Even though he knew that Magnus was nothing like the Shadowhunter’s, he couldn’t help but feel as though the Warlock would also grow irritated by him.

In the kitchen, Alec found a large bowl and set it on the side while the popcorn crackled away in the microwave. He rested his arms against the counter and watched as Magnus fumbled around, trying to find something. The Warlock ran a hand through his hair, messing it up in a way that did something funny to Alec’s stomach, and then he clicked his fingers with a defeated sigh. A drawer beside where Alec was standing suddenly rattled and Magnus looked up, narrowing his eyes when he saw the expression on Alec’s face.

“Why are you smiling?”

Alec struggled to relax his mouth and diverted his attention to the drawer where something had moved.

“You gave up so easily looking for,” Alec opened the drawer and saw a remote glowing faintly with magic, “this.”

Magnus shrugged. “I get impatient.”

Alec picked up the remote and spun it around in his hand before placing it beside the bowl.

“Patience is a virtue.”

Magnus raised his brows.

“I’m not a particularly virtuous person, Alexander.” Magnus said, watching as Alec’s cheekbones turned pink. “I would, however, bet money that your virtue is all wrapped up with a little bow.” Alec’s entire face flamed red and he choked slightly on his own tongue.

The microwave began beeping impatiently and relief was clear in the Shadowhunter’s expression. Alec opened the microwave door with a loud _ding_ and he grabbed the steaming bag with his fingers. He ignored the blistering pain in his hands but hastily dropped the bag into the bowl.

“Why do you say stuff like that?” Alec asked with a frown. He walked over to the sink and let the tap run cold for a few moments before sticking his fingers into the chilled stream of water. Alec felt movement at his elbow and, to his surprise, Magnus pressed himself against Alec’s side so that he could see the Shadowhunter’s hands. There was a crease on the Warlock’s brow and his lips were tensed into a concerned line.

“You’re endearing when you’re flustered.” Magnus said quietly. He reached over and guided Alec’s hands out from the water and inspected the tips of the Nephilim’s fingers. “Do you want me to fix them?”

Alec shook his head.

“They’re alright. There’s no point in wasting your magic.”

But Magnus could see the white beginnings of blisters and so he held Alec’s hands between his own and let a soft yellow puff of magic sink into Alec’s skin. The marks melted away and Alec smiled nervously.

“It’s the least I can do.” Magnus said and Alec nodded.

“I, er, thank you.”

Magnus shook his head.

“Take it as my apology for making you uncomfortable.” Magnus was still holding Alec’s hands and the warmth from the magic was slowly being replaced by the Warlock’s skin. To Alec’s surprise, he found it comforting.

“It’s not that you make me uncomfortable. I just…I’m not used to it and you say it unexpectedly. And…I mean, I guess you’re just making fun of me but I-”

“I’m not making fun of you, Alexander.” Magnus interrupted the Shadowhunter and he let his eyes inspect the face that, only now, seemed so close to his own.

Alec was handsome. There was no other way to put it. His eyes were the most brilliant shade of blue and his hair was dark and just long enough to curl in that effortless way Magnus drooled after. His skin was pale and unmarked, save for the edge of a rune on his neck and the light shadow of stubble across his lower face. He was tall as well and that was something Magnus found himself liking the more he looked at Alec.

He was shy and cautious but the way he stood made Magnus forget how innocent he really was. More than once, Magnus had caught the Shadowhunter’s eyes trailing up and down his body. Magnus had taken that as a sign that Alec was attracted to him but, as soon as Magnus said anything that resembled flirting, the tall, well-built man turned into a stuttering mess.

Magnus would have been lying to himself if he said he didn’t find it adorable.

“In fact,” Magnus continued, letting go of Alec’s hands, “if things were different, I’d invite you out for a drink.” Magnus stepped back and was surprised when Alec’s pale eyes met his.

“But-”

“But,” Magnus cut off Alec, again, “you’re not twenty-one yet, so we’ll have to wait.”

Alec’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he smiled shyly.

“Yeah…okay. Um, you still want the popcorn though, right? I almost sacrificed my fingertips to get that for you.”

Magnus let out a loud laugh and nodded.

“I won’t let your pain and tears go to waste.”

“I didn’t cry!” Alec said indignantly but Magnus breezed past the island counter, picking up the remote as he went, and waving it in the air.

“I’ll have you weeping after me by the time you leave, Alexander. No doubt about it.”


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to spoil it............but they watch the movie and sit on the sofa and there's talk of touching hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note to say that there's something mentioned here that I should have put into a previous chapter - so I'm going to go back and add an extra line into Ch. 8.
> 
> Oh, and thank you for reading my little muffins <3

As soon as the credits rolled onto the screen, Magnus peeked out from behind the cushion he had pressed to his chest.

“Is it over?” He whispered in a slightly hoarse tone. The Warlock had screamed multiple times throughout the film and his hair was an utter mess.

“I think so.” Alec replied, not bothering to hide the smirk that was plastered across his face. Magnus threw the cushion aside let his lips fall into a pout.

“I can’t believe it didn’t scare you. I was so sure you’d be terrified. I had a plan and everything.”

“What plan?” Alec asked. He couldn’t imagine how a movie factored into any kind of scheme.

“Well,” Magnus began, turning his body so that he was sat facing Alec, “I thought you would have been so scared that you would have leapt into my arms for comfort.”

Alec opened his mouth to scold Magnus for making stupid jokes when he remembered what the Warlock had said. _I’m not making fun of you, Alexander_. Ever since he was a kid, everyone had called him Alec. If he thought about it, it was probably because Jace was too lazy to say his full name. And, with his parabatai’s charisma, everyone followed suit, not bothering to ask Alec what he wanted.

“It really wasn’t that scary, Magnus.” Alec found himself saying. “Why did you pick it if you knew you wouldn’t be able to watch it?”

Magnus smiled widely and Alec had to blink a few times before he could focus on the Warlock’s words.

“...would be so scared of it that you’d beg me to turn it off. And then I would be the generous hero and you’d have no choice but to kiss me in thanks.”

Alec stuttered out a few unintelligible sounds before looking away from Magnus’ sparkling eyes.

“I…I’ve never kissed anyone before.” Alec said and he could have kicked himself as soon as the words left his mouth. He couldn’t bring himself to look back to Magnus’ face and instead read the endless mundane names that were panning over the television. Alec felt Magnus move beside him and then, one of the Warlock’s warm hands came to rest on Alec’s forearm.

“You’re only twenty. I didn’t kiss anyone until I was older than you.”

This surprised Alec and he found himself speaking without thinking.

“But you’re so…bold and open.”

“I wasn’t always. Confidence comes with time, and experience.” Magnus’ voice was softer than usual and Alec looked back to Magnus curiously. The Downworlder’s mouth was open, just a little, and Alec wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

To Alec’s surprise, it wasn’t the thought of his parents, or the Clave, or Jace, or anyone from the Institute that stopped him from leaning forward. It wasn’t even the fact that Magnus was immortal and any future they might have wouldn’t really be fair to either of them.

It was that Alec knew what it was to be used. He had been pushed and shoved around ever since he had gotten back from the camp in Idris. He had been put on cleaning duty more often than most, and he had let it go, reasoning that the pain in his hands was lesser than the pain of a beating.

Looking at Magnus, Alec felt the unfamiliar pull from somewhere deep within his chest. He could only reason that it meant he liked Magnus. And he did. He liked the way the Warlock walked. The way he spoke, with all the knowledge of decades gone by. He liked the way Magnus looked, with his exotic features. Alec thought that Magnus’ dark hair was the perfect length to run his fingers through while he pressed his lips against the Warlock’s skin.

Then, Alec realised that he was staring and that Magnus was sitting, perfectly still, with the beginning of a smile at the corners of his mouth.

“Sorry. I…I was just thinking and I…sorry.” Alec wished he didn’t sound so childish but, at his words, Magnus’ eyes seemed to brighten.

“I don’t mind being ogled. What were you thinking about?”

Alec felt the familiar heat spread across his face he scolded himself for showing his emotions so easily.

Alec was going to lie. He was going to say something vague and then steer the conversation to a topic he was more comfortable with. But then he realised that he could do whatever he wanted. It was only him and Magnus. His parents weren’t there to stop him. He wasn’t being watched by everyone. He wasn’t seen as sick or damaged in Magnus’ eyes.

“I was thinking about how you look.”

Alec could have laughed at the shock on Magnus’ face. His neat eyebrows shot up, creasing his forehead, and his nostrils flared the tiniest bit.

“All good things, I hope.” The was a slight strain to Magnus’ voice and if Alec had only just met him, the Shadowhunter would have mistaken it for unease.

“I was thinking about touching your hair.” Alec whispered, knowing that his face was already bright red, so why not embrace the moment. Magnus’ hand tightened for a brief second on Alec’s arm before he let go and moved his hand to rest on his own knee.

“Well, I’m not going to stop you.” Magnus said, so softly that Alec found himself leaning closer, as not to miss anything that came out of the Warlock’s mouth.

Alec decided to be brave.

He slowly lifted his hand until it was hovering beside Magnus’ cheek. Alec saw that his fingers were shaking as they twisted around several locks of the Warlock’s hair. Alec shifted his gaze to look into Magnus’ eyes and he found them bright and dark all at once.

Alec’s mouth went dry and as he pushed the strands of hair behind Magnus’ ear, the Nephilim’s fingers brushing against one of his many piercings. Alec let his hand hold the side of the Warlock’s head. The shorter, fluffy hairs tickled Alec’s palm but it didn’t stop him from gently running his fingers back and forth.

Alec also noted, with a small smile, that his hand was almost as big as Magnus’ face and the idea of being able to protect someone rather than hide away rushed through the front of his mind.

It was only as Magnus began to speak that Alec leant forward and pushed his lips to the Warlock’s open mouth. The world around them seemed to fall away and Alec brought his other hand up to rest against Magnus’ neck. His lips were softer than Alec had expected and, he realised after a few missed beats of his heart, that Magnus was kissing him back. Their lips pressed against each other’s, at first with cautious, gentle movements. Magnus tasted of coffee and spice and it made Alec’s skin flush when he thought about what the rest of the Warlock’s body would remind him of.

Then, as they both inhaled the small space of air they now shared, Alec felt Magnus’ hands pulling at his borrowed shirt and wrapping themselves around his shoulders. And then they were kissing again, but this time it was more demanding. Magnus grazed his teeth against Alec’s lower lip and then a sweet-sounding moan escaped from the back of the Nephilim’s throat. Alec drew his mouth away from Magnus’ and they let their foreheads rest against one another’s.

“Not bad, to say you’ve never done that before.” Magnus said breathily, letting his lips brush against Alec’s cheek. Alec ignored him, instead pulling away and staring directly into Magnus’ golden eyes.

“I don’t want you to think I’m only kissing you because you’re the first person who’s come along and offered.” Alec said. The sudden seriousness in Alec’s voice cut through the hazy film that was floating over Magnus.

“I don’t-”

But Alec pushed forwards.

“Because there were men at the Institute who asked me to kiss them and tried to make me do stuff but I said no because I didn’t like them. But…I do…I do like you. So, don’t think that I’m using you or trying to get you to let me go or anything like that.”

Magnus was silent for a moment before nodding.

“Only if you promise me one thing.”

Alec agreed instantly.

“Anything.”

“Kiss me again.”


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy goodness and Alec realises that Magnus is like the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy and then I had writers block but here you go. It's a bit shorter than other chapters but there's another one of fluff to come before the angst so yaaay :))))  
> I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading <3

“Magnus,” Alec called from where he was standing in front of the stove, “I don’t know this recipe. I know you’re immortal and everything but I still don’t think you should be brave enough to leave me in charge of it.”

Alec daren’t take his eyes of the bubbling pan as Magnus let out an easy laugh.

“I’m sure it’s fine. Let me just finish this and I’ll come and take a look.” Alec heard a quick succession of taps against the chopping board and then the sharp _clang_ of a knife being set down. Then, the Warlock’s arms eased themselves around Alec’s waist and Magnus gently kissed Alec’s back through his borrowed shirt.

“Don’t make me spill it.” Alec murmured with a smile and Magnus rested his chin on Alec’s shoulder.

“You’re doing wonderfully.”

Alec dragged his wooden spoon along the bottom of the pan to ensure that none of the ingredients were getting stuck.

“I had loads of time to learn how not to burn things when I was cooped up in the Institute.” Alec could feel Magnus’ heart beating, despite the layers of clothing between them. “But Izzy can’t make toast without it been the same colour as Ichor.” The thought of his sister reminded Alec of his somewhat hopeless situation. But now, he had more than just his own life to worry about.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked, moving one of his hands to rest on top of Alec’s and stopping the Shadowhunter from stirring.

“Nothing.” Alec said automatically but he corrected himself before Magnus could say anything. “I just, I remembered Izzy.” Alec let the spoon rest at the edge of the pan and stepped out of Magnus’ embrace, leaning instead with his back to the sink.

“What about your dear sister?”

Alec watched as Magnus turned off the stove and wiped his hands on a kitchen towel. Once he had the Warlock’s full attention, Alec felt his stomach turn over.

“Izzy isn’t going to stop until she gets me back. And it’s not that I don’t like being here with you, but I don’t think I can live my entire life in this apartment.”

Magnus didn’t speak for a few moments.

“Isabelle will get married one day, Alec. I’m sure of it.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I guessed as much.”

“I don’t think she’ll do anything to deliberately cause trouble. But if she tells the wrong person what our parents have set up I don’t doubt that my mom and dad will twist things.”

Magnus frowned a little and Alec hated that he was one who had caused the Warlock’s worry.

“What do you think they’ll do?”

Alec imagined his parents and a mixture of guilt and disgust began to bubble up inside of him.

“Worst case is they’ll say you were blackmailing them, I think. They might drag your friend, Caterina, and the home into it if they’re feeling particularly threatened. But I’ll be on your side, if it comes to it.”

“I can’t ask you to go against your family, Alexander.” Magnus said while placing the towel on the counter.

“You’re not asking me to do anything. It’s my choice. And they haven’t been my family for years. Izzy will believe me, I hope, and I’ll…I’ll swear on the soul sword. I can’t lie if I’m holding it.”

As Alec spoke, he had stepped closer towards Magnus and now the Warlock’s back was against the counter. “What’s the worst that can happen? They won’t de-rune me – not for telling the truth. My parents might try and kick me out but they won’t have that kind of authority if they’re found out.”

Magnus shook his head and let his eyes rest on Alec’s chest.

“I won’t let you risk your entire life for me and some Warlock’s you’ve never met. They’re my responsibility and I’ll look after them in my own way.”

Alec closed the distance between them and, after giving the butterflies in his stomach a swift kick, he lifted both his hands so that they were cupping the Warlock’s face, their lips a breath apart.

“What kind of a life would it be if you’re not in it?”

Magnus looked up and his golden eyes met Alec’s blue ones. The Nephilim saw the hesitation on Magnus’ face, so he kept talking.

“These past few years have been like a stupid, depressing rainstorm. And, well, I mean it’s still raining now but you’re like the sun and you’ve come along and made the clouds glow the softest shade of amber. And all the raindrops are like little tiny rainbows and you don’t notice it at first but then it’s all you can see and I don’t get how I could have lived without colour for so long.”

Magnus’ eyes were bright and unfaltering and he opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out. _Nothing could come out_. He hadn’t been spoken to like that in a long, long time.

Alec, however, mistook Magnus’ silence. He stepped away from the Warlock stiffly and rubbed his hands against his sweatpants.

“I-”

But Magnus practically threw himself at the Shadowhunter, who caught him in his arms with a gentle “ _oomph_ ”, and then they were kissing, with tongues against teeth and teeth against lips. It was as though they were drowning in each other with every breath sweeter than their last, and neither wanted to break the surface of the heady, unfamiliar territory in fear of missing even a second of the others existence.


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply the end to their long day.

After dinner, Magnus refused to let Alec wash the dishes. According to the Warlock, it was because Alec was a guest but the Shadowhunter suspected that Magnus just wanted to keep holding hands.

After they had both finished their meals and were sipping their respective drinks (a fancy cocktail for Magnus and a simple glass of water for Alec) Magnus had slowly inched his hand out across the table until his fingertips were flush with Alec’s. They had sat and talked about their favourite kinds of foods for what felt like an age and gradually, their hands had entwined themselves together. The steady warmth of Magnus’ skin was something new and unfamiliar to Alec but he would have been lying to himself if he said he didn’t like it.

The conversation slowly moved to from food to friends and Magnus made an obscure reference to a movie Alec had never heard of – something to do with talking fish going missing. Magnus rambled on about his three closest friends, Caterina and Ragnor – both Warlocks – and Raphael, the leader of the New York Vampire clan. Alec had heard of Raphael from Izzy but because of his parent’s strict rules, he had never been allowed to meet anyone from the Downworld.

Just as the sky began to turn orange from the setting sun, Alec pulled his hand from Magnus’ grasp.

“Okay, I’ll clean this up and then-”

“Absolutely not.” Magnus interrupted, standing up with a twirl of his hands. The plates vanished from the table and appeared with a damp sheen beside the sink on the draining board. The colour drained from Magnus’ face and he leaned forwards, resting his hands on the table heavily.

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed and he rushed round to where the other man was standing. “Why did you do that?” Alec helped Magnus into his chair and then crouched down beside him. Magnus rolled his head around so that his was looking at Alec, a lazy smile on his face and his cat-eyes dark.

“Couldn’t let you wash up, my darling guest.”

Alec rolled his eyes and stood up, carefully taking a hold of Magnus’ arm as he did so.

“Come on, you need to sleep.” Alec pulled Magnus to his feet and the Warlock giggled into Alec’s chest.

“You’re nice.” Magnus purred as Alec led him through the apartment.

“Mmm,” Alec said while nudging Magnus’ bedroom door open with his foot, “I can’t be putting you to bed like this every night though. What will you do when I’m back at the Institute?”

Magnus flopped, face down, onto his bed and crawled up until he found a pillow to wrap his arms around.

“You’ll just have to come back every day.” He sighed, lifting his hips slightly and messing with the front of his trousers for a moment before pulling his belt off and throwing it to the side. As Magnus began to push his trousers down, Alec’s back straightened and he backed away to the door.

“Well, goodnight.” Alec said.

“No! Wait.” Magnus rolled over, kicking off his shoes and then letting his trousers fall onto the floor. “Don’t leave yet.”

Magnus’ blue boxer-briefs were very bright against his dark sheets and Alec struggled to keep his eyes away from them.

“As much as I like you, Magnus,” Alec managed to say without letting his voice crack, “I’m not sleeping on that chair again.”

With his eyes still closed, Magnus gestured wildly to the large empty space beside him.

“Plenty of room right here darling.” His words were slurred slightly and if Alec didn’t know better, he would have said that the Warlock was drunk.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Alec’s voice was uneven but he lingered in the doorway of Magnus’ room.

“’s not like we’re gonna get down and dirty. ‘m too tired for that.” Magnus laughed to himself and Alec rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I don’t have any pyjamas.”

Magnus pointed sleepily towards a dark wooden chest of drawers and a limp sputter of sparks fell from his fingers. The middle drawer opened, revealing several rolls of soft looking clothing.

“There you go.” Magnus murmured into his pillow. Thankfully, the Warlock had left his t-shirt on and Alec wasn’t surprised to find that the blue pattern matched his underwear.

“But-”

“Shush. Sleep.” And with that, Magnus shimmied underneath the covers and laid with his back to Alec.

Unable to think of any more excuses that wouldn’t offend Magnus, even in his half-conscious state, Alec moved to the open drawer and pulled out several items until he found something he thought would fit. Because Magnus was facing away from him, Alec felt slightly less self-conscious about getting changed in the same room. He pulled his t-shirt off quickly and replaced it with a dark tank-top. He also swapped his sweatpants for a pair of pyjama-shorts.

It was only as Alec caught his reflection in the mirror beside Magnus’ bed that he remembered he had not checked on Izzy for a while.

“Magnus.” Alec whispered but the Warlock only groaned a little.

Alec decided that he wouldn’t be able to sleep unless he looked to see how his sister was and so he carefully left Magnus room and went into his bedroom where he had left the mirror Magnus had enchanted.

Alec picked up the mirror from the dresser and then sat back on his bed and whispered,

“Isabelle Lightwood.” The surface of the mirror melted away until Alec’s sister was in focus.

 

_Isabelle was pacing around one of the control rooms, running her hands through her hair like she always did when she was stressed._

_“What do you mean ‘Magnus Bane has never done anything wrong’? Everyone’s done something.” Raj stood up from behind his monitor and folded his arms._

_“Well,” He began, “if you tell me what he’s done to you I might be able to dig something up.”_

_Isabelle scowled at Raj._

_“He hasn’t done anything to me. Forget I said anything.” And with that, she stalked out of the room, leaving Raj to sink back into his chair with a determined expression on his face._

 

Alec’s own reflection suddenly stared back at him and he frowned. If Izzy was asking questions about Magnus, it wasn’t going to take long before their parents heard about it.

“Robert Lightwood.”

 

_Robert was sitting at his desk in his study at the manor in Idris. Maryse was walking around the room in the same way Isabelle did._

_“What are we going to do? No one will take Isabelle seriously as bride. At least some people didn’t believe the terrible rumours about Alexander.”_

_Robert somehow managed to look down his nose at Maryse, despite being seated, and he sighed heavily._

_“Do you honestly believe that anyone would have happily agreed for their daughter to marry that boy? His reputation has been soiled for years.”_

_Maryse shook her head._

_“I know for a fact that the Branwell’s have been having the same problem with their daughter, Lydia. Only her exploits haven’t become quite so public.”_

_This caught Roberts attention for a brief moment before his looked back down to the papers on his desk._

_“Well, it doesn’t matter all that much now. There are quite a few possible matches for Isabelle. It seems that many find her face a higher quality than her reputation.”_

 

Alec dragged his eyes away from the mirror and placed it on his bedside table, a little more harshly than he intended. At least their parents hadn’t figured out what Izzy was doing. He would have to find a way to stop her tomorrow.

Alec’s eyes were falling shut when he heard a _creak_ in the hallway. He was alert for the possibility of an attack for the smallest of seconds before Magnus’ sleepy face appeared in his doorway. Alec sat up, worried that something was wrong.

“Magnus! You should be in bed.”

The Warlock smiled as he padded over to the other side of Alec’s bed and crawled beneath the covers.

“I shouted for you but you didn’t hear me.”

“I was using the mirror to check on Izzy and my parents.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. I- what are you doing?” Magnus had rolled closer to Alec and was now trying to push him off the bed.

“You’re on the covers. You need to be under them.”

Alec swallowed the lump in his throat and maneuvered himself so that the covers were on top of his legs.

“Lay down and sleep.” Magnus hummed and a blue spark of magic danced from the tip of the Warlock’s forefinger and up to the overhead light. The room was suddenly bathed in darkness and Alec felt a lot better about sharing a bed with Magnus. Carefully, while trying not to touch Magnus, Alec inched himself down the bed until his head was flat against the pillow. He was laying on his back, but he found it comfortable and he was just beginning to feel his heart slow when Magnus moved.

The Warlock unashamedly wrapped one of his legs around one of Alec’s and draped his arm over the Shadowhunter’s stomach. He also rested his head just beside Alec’s shoulder and Alec could feel Magnus’ breath dancing over his skin.

Alec re-positioned his arm so that it was just above the one Magnus had wrapped around him and he was surprised to find that he didn’t feel uncomfortable. One quick glance down to Magnus’ face confirmed that the Warlock was drifting off to sleep and Alec felt more comfortable in the fact that Magnus wasn’t staring at him. In fact, Alec realised, he didn’t feel bad at all. There was a strange warmth in the pit of his stomach and deep in his chest but, as Alec closed his eyes and imagined what the next day would hold, the Nephilim realised that he was happy. Simply full of joy.


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mirror begins to glow and Alec returns to the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my little croissants! Magnus and Alec's bubble is about to be popped so prepare yourselves for a couple of chapters without their lovely interactions.   
> Also, while Robert and Maryse are my Gaston-esque characters, Raj is my LeFou :))))

Alec woke up with a tickling sensation across his chest. He opened his eyes groggily and peered down to where Magnus’ fingers were dancing across his sternum.

“Good morning.”

Magnus’ voice was clear and bright and made Alec frown.

“What time is it?”

Magnus inched his feet closer to Alec’s leg and Alec was surprised to find them cold.

“Sevenish.”

“Why’re you so chirpy?”

“That potion I was working on yesterday renewed my energy.”

Alec nodded and turned on his side so that his face wasn’t in the line of sunlight streaming through the window.

“Hey.” Magnus whispered and Alec opened his eyes. Magnus’ face was closer than he realised but before he could jump out of the Warlock’s personal space, Magnus inched forwards a few inches and pressed his lips to Alec’s.

It was different to the last time they had kissed, because now they were lying beside each other in bed and their legs were intertwined. One of Magnus’ hands were cupping the side of Alec’s neck and the other was fisted tightly around the strap of his borrowed tank-top. Alec moved his hand to Magnus’ side and a hot spark rippled through his chest at the toned yet smooth feeling of Magnus’ skin.

Magnus sighed softly as he pulled away and rested his forehead gently against Alec’s chin. Alec inhaled the increasingly familiar scent of Magnus and brushed his lips against his forehead.

As usual, Alec woke quickly. He wasn’t used to laying around in bed for longer than five minutes and despite Magnus’ best efforts, he had soon slipped out of bed and escaped into the bathroom.

Looking at his reflection, Alec was surprised to find himself smiling. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes seemed bluer than usual – but maybe that was just the good lighting Magnus seemed to have.

“Alec.” Magnus’ voice travelled through the bathroom door easily.

“What?” Alec replied, opening the door and unexpectedly finding Magnus right beside it.

“It’s Isabelle.”

Looking down, Alec saw that Magnus was holding the mirror. It was glowing red and the reflective surface had gone black.

Alec grabbed the mirror and quickly said Izzy’s name.

 

_Raj was grabbing Isabelle’s wrist and dragging her down the hallway, angrily calling her a liar._

Alec tore his eyes away from the mirror and turned to Magnus.

“Please. You said you’d be able to send me to her.”

Magnus nodded sombrely

“Of course. You must go to her.”

Magnus’ hands began to glow with magic but before he could cast a portal, Alec grabbed his arm and kissed him quickly.

“I’ll come back. I promise.”

Magnus merely nodded before throwing his hands against the wall and coating it in magic.

“See you soon, pretty boy.”

 

Alec exited the portal outside the communal kitchen. Looking down the hallway, he saw Isabelle and Raj disappear and was about to go after them when he realised he could probably use some back-up. Sticking his head into the kitchen, he saw Philip, an older Shadowhunter who had great respect for his parents.

“Philp.” Alec said and the man looked up in surprise.

“Alec? What-”

“I don’t have time to explain. I need you to come with me. It’s Izzy.”

Alec left the kitchen and proceeded to follow the corridor until Izzy and Raj were in his sights. To Alec’s relief, Philip had followed him.

“Raj!” Alec shouted and both Izzy and the man holding her spun around.

“Alec?” Izzy gasped and pulled her arm free from Raj’s grasp. Raj’s mouth was hanging open as Izzy ran to Alec and enveloped him in a tight hug. “How did you escape? I don’t understand.”

“It’s complicated. I’ll explain later.” Alec pushed Isabelle behind himself and squared his shoulders at Raj. “You.” Alec spat, “What were you doing with my sister?”

Raj looked astounded.

“You can’t talk to me like that. Who do you think you are?”

“Answer my question. Why were you dragging my sister around?” It took all of Alec’s effort to not punch Raj in the face.

Raj shifted about on the spot for a moment before answering.

“She wouldn’t tell me where you were. And I have strict instructions to keep an eye on you.”

“Who told you to do that?” But, to Alec, there was only one logical answer.”

“Your parents.” Raj said, almost ashamedly. “But-”

“No.” Alec cut him off. “I’m twenty years old. I’m not a child. Next time my parents ask for an update, tell them no.”

Raj opened his mouth several times, like a gormless fish gasping for water.

“B-but, they’re the heads of the Institute. I have my orders.”

“Stop being such a pussy, Raj.” Isabelle exclaimed. “It’s not like they’re asking you to do patrol duty. You’re just a snitch. Don’t you wanna be better than that?”

Raj’s face darkened and he simultaneously nodded and shook his head. But, before he could answer, a door slammed at the other end of the hallway and as Alec turned to look, it felt as though ice was being poured down his shirt.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” Robert shouted, his cheeks maroon and his balding head shiny. “What in the Angels name are you doing?”

Maryse was walking behind him, her chest heaving and eyes narrowed towards Isabelle.

“Stop it, dad. I’m not a kid anymore.” Alec pulled Isabelle to his side and Maryse reached out, her hand fastening around Robert’s arm.

“Everybody calm down. We don’t want to cause a scene.” She nodded pointedly towards Raj and Philip, as well as several other Shadowhunter’s who had overheard the arguments and come to watch. Robert straightened his tie and inhaled deeply.

“Of course. Let’s all go to my office and we can discuss this in private.”

For a second, Alec considered doing as they asked but the idea passed quickly.

“No. I think everyone deserves the right to know what you two have been up to. Blackmailing Warlocks to lock Izzy up. Letting me take her place and arranging, behind her back, to marry her off to the highest bidder.” The expressions on Maryse and Robert’s faces were priceless and if Alec had a camera, he would have gladly framed them and hung them in his bathroom. “It’s not the seventeen-hundreds anymore – you can’t control our lives forever.”

Everyone was staring at Alec. He couldn’t blame them, really. It had only been a few days but, by staying with Magnus, he’d become more confident, not only in himself but in his opinions. It didn’t stop Alec from blushing and casting his eyes from wall to wall and floor to ceiling before coming back to rest on his mother and father.

Alec thought for a moment that he had made them speechless – something very few people with less power than them could do. But then, Robert’s mouth stretched out into a smile and he was laughing, his fingers pinched at the corners of his eyes to hold back tears.

“You delusional boy.” He gasped out. “What do you think will happen if you disobey us? That you will move to another Institute and live happily ever after? I don’t know what that Warlock has been saying to you, but I’ll be sure to put an end to it.” Robert gestured to a small group of Shadowhunter’s and then pointed towards Alec and Isabelle. “Lock these two up. Raj, make sure they don’t escape. I trust that you’re more competent than a wretched Downworlder. We’re off to pay this Warlock a visit.”

Before Alec could move, his hands were locked to his sides and, managing to turn his head slightly, he saw that Isabelle was in the same state.

As Robert and Maryse disappeared, Alec and Isabelle were pulled away, unable to wrestle free from their invisible chains. Alec prayed that Magnus was watching on the mirror and would know to get ready for a fight.


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Isabelle find help with someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, my little Angels. This fic is slowly but surely coming to an end! :((  
> If you want to keep updated on any other fics I might be writing *cough* possibly a sleeping beauty AU *cough* please be sure to subscribe to my AO3 account and not just this story.   
> Thank you again! And thank you for all the lovely comments. I reply to them all and they really do encourage me to keep writing. <3

Alec and Isabelle were pushed into a spare bedroom and the door was locked tightly behind them. Alec’s first thought was to look for an exit, but when he caught Isabelle’s expression, he moved closer towards her and wrapped her in a hug.

“It’s gonna be okay, Izzy. We’re Lightwood’s. We’ll figure our way out of this.”

Isabelle nodded solemnly and messed up Alec’s hair, like she used to do when they were younger and she was taller than him.

“Come on then, big bro, tell me what’s been going on. How did you know Raj was being a bigger dick than usual? And how did you escape. I don’t-”

“Izzy,” Alec cut her off and she closed her mouth, smiling sheepishly. “it’s a long story.”

Alec recounted most of what had happened to him, as quickly as possible, leaving out the bits where he and Magnus had kissed each other and slept in the same bed. When he had finished, Isabelle was staring at him and he wondered if there was something on his face.

“What?” He asked, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

“Nothing.” Isabelle shook her head. “You just seem, I don’t know, happier?”

Alec felt his cheeks warm and looked away, edging closer to the wall and leaning up to look out of the window.

“He taught me a lot, y’know? Like, that it’s okay to be yourself because the right people, the important people, will accept it and not be bothered. If that makes sense?”

Alec looked back to his sister and he knew she was trying to hide a smile. Alec thought she was going to start digging, and ask about what else had happened between him and Magnus. It wasn’t something he really wanted to discuss when locked in a room with her. However, all she said was,

“I’m proud of you, Alec.”

Alec felt his mouth twitch and turned back to the window. There were iron bars hammered deep into the wall and spaced only a few inches apart. Definitely not enough room to fit though. Izzy went into the bathroom and stepped up onto the toilet lid in her heels. The guards Robert had chosen weren’t the brightest and hadn’t even taken away Isabelle’s weapons. She hit the vent on the ceiling with the handle of her whip and it loosened without much protest. As not to make too much noise and gather unwanted attention, Isabelle carefully placed the vent cover against the wall beside the sink.

“This is no good.” She said dejectedly, hopping down and leaning against the wall. “It’s too narrow, even for me.”

Alec continued tapping against the wall, hoping he could find a spot that was thinner than the rest and then, well, kick it down or something just as impossible.

“I have to get out of here. Magnus is powerful but even he needs help sometimes. And I don’t want him to do something he’ll regret. Our parents aren’t exactly going there to sing kumbaya and make daisy chain flower crowns for each other.”

Izzy looked as though she was about to laugh when the door suddenly splintered down the middle and shouting erupted from the corridor. Alec dragged Izzy to the side of the room and no sooner had they crouched behind the narrow chest of drawers, half of the door was kicked away and crashed into the wall, just beneath the window.

Alec stood up, ready to fight, and when the dust cleared from the air, a heavy boot stepped through the hole and the Lightwood siblings attacked. Izzy’s whip fastened itself around the person’s ankle and Alec grabbed their arm, throwing them onto the bed and pressing his knee between their shoulder blades.

The person was squirming around, shouting for a truce, and Alec twisted their head to the side. Raj. He was keeping his hands raised, but his voice was muffled by the sheets around his mouth.

“Alec,” Isabelle said, “get off him. I think he’s here to help.”

Alec thought back to all the times Raj had made his life miserable and fought the urge to press his knee further into his back. However, Isabelle’s hand on his arm calmed him down and, however reluctantly, he stepped away. Isabelle kept her whip pointed at Raj as he turned, his hands open and empty in front of him.

“I am!” He protested urgently. “I’m here to help. Your parents are dicks, no offence, but you were right. I needed to man-up and do what was right.” Isabelle and Alec exchanged one look and knew what the other was thinking. Raj, even if he was lying, was their best way out. Isabelle lowered her whip and Alec turned around to inspect the damage done on the door.

“How did you manage this?” Alec asked, running his fingertips along the charred edges of wood.

Raj got to his feet and straightened his clothing.

“Wasn’t really that hard. Nobody suspected me so I just put sleeping runes on everyone’s arms or legs or whatever bare skin I could see. I had to fight a couple of people right outside the door but they weren’t that good. Then another rune to break open the door and here we are, having a nice cosy chat.”

Even Isabelle looked impressed as she ducked through the opening. Alec and Raj followed her.

“What’s the best way out?” She asked, poking one of the unconscious guards with the toe of her shoe.

“Probably the west doors. As far as I can tell, anyone who supported your parents was either guarding you two or went with them to the Warlock’s place. I heard them mentioning something about a cat and it raining, but Church is upstairs somewhere and the skies are clear.”

Alec rolled his eyes.

“They were talking about Caterina, one of Magnus’ friends. She’s got a safe house open for young Warlock’s and it’s what my parents used as blackmail to make Magnus do their bidding.” Alec turned to Raj, something he never thought he would do, and looked him straight in the eye. “Raj, you have to contact Jace and Clary and everyone else we can trust in Idris. Get them over here as soon as possible. Bring good and honest members of the Clave as well, if you can. We can’t let out parents get away with this.” Alec quickly told Raj where Caterina’s estate was.

Raj only looked taken aback for a second before he started smiling.

“Damn, Lightwood. If I’d known you were this cool we could have been friends a long time ago.” Raj stooped down to pick up a Seraph blade from beside one of the men on the floor. Then, Alec could have sworn that Raj winked at him as he ran away, jumping over bodies like an excited kid and disappearing around the third corner he reached.

Alec looked to Isabelle with raised brows, and then, in unison, they both spoke.

“He’s still a dick.”


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE PENULTIMATE CHAPTER!!!  
> Alec and Izzy try and get to Magnus and then stuff happens and it's all very dramatic you're welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate (or second to last) chapter of Beauty Is Found Within!!!  
> It's so sad that this is almost over but that you so much for your love and support, it's made writing this a much better experience for me.  
> Feel free to go and follow me on tumblr @pumpkinpetals as well as subscribing to this account on AO3 to be notified of any other works I put up.

Alec and Isabelle managed to escape the Institute without alerting anyone. Despite her heels, Isabelle ran just as fast as Alec and before they knew it, they were on the street that led to Magnus’ building.

They quickly darted between speeding cars and then ran at a dead sprint down the middle of the road.

_Five blocks away from Magnus._

_Four blocks away._

_Three blocks._

And then, as Alec stepped up onto the hood on a stationary car, an all too familiar feeling overcame him and he looked back.

Bounding down through the lanes of traffic, jumping onto and over cars and busses, were demons. Five of them that Alec could count but then the car he was on started moving and he leapt across to another.

“Izzy!” Alec shouted and his sister spun around, her hair whipping across her face.

Alec didn’t have to explain. Not because the demons all turned into puffs of pink smoke, but because one of them tackled Alec down onto the hood of the car, it’s claws cutting through the metal like butter. It’s snarling teeth were inches from Alec’s face when the light faded from behind its eyes and its entire being melted away, singeing Alec’s skin with the fading effects of Ichor.

“You okay, big bro?” Isabelle asked, pulling her whip towards her and keeping her eyes focussed on the advancing demons.

“Yeah.” Alec patted down his sides and swore colourfully.

“What’s wrong?” Isabelle asked, humour prevalent on her face.

“I didn’t pick up a weapon.” Alec would have hit himself in the head if their danger wasn’t so apparent.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got them.” Isabelle said, dodging out of the way of one of the cars. The mundane’s around them were completely oblivious to the Shadowhunter’s and the demons.

“Are you sure?” Alec asked. He knew that Isabelle could look after herself, but four demons was a lot, and more would probably be on their way.

“Of course. There’s nothing I can’t do when wearing my six-inch Louboutin’s.”

As if to demonstrate her point, Isabelle pulled a dagger from her thigh holster and threw it. It sailed through the air and Alec lost sight of it for a second. But then a demon exploded into nothing and Alec knew that it had reached its target.

A satisfied smile was painted across Isabelle’s face and Alec felt himself looking back at Magnus’ building.

“As soon as I’m inside, they should stop appearing. It’s all part of the spell.” Isabelle nodded but didn’t have time to reply as she sent her whip to bring down another demon.

Alec hesitated only a second more before he turned and started running. He seemed to reach Magnus’ building immediately and as soon as he burst through the revolving glass doors, he froze. There were several mundane’s in the lobby, as well as the concierge. Only two of them turned to look at him and Alec knew that they were Shadowhunter’s, working for his parents. Before they had chance to react, Alec dived into the stairwell and closed the door behind him, fastening his belt to a fire extinguisher and then looping it through the handle of the door. Alec was up the first flight of stairs before there was any sound behind the door he had come through. He knew it was only a temporary solution, but it would give him the extra time he needed to reach the top of the building and find his parents. And Magnus.

It took him less that ten minutes, which was faster than the first time he had scaled them, but he was still out of breath and had to brace himself against a wall while he regained composure. He could hear fighting through the walls and forced himself to move, bursting through the doors to surprise the two guards that were posted outside and making quick work of them. Alec threw them into the elevator and sent it down to the ground floor, smashing the button with one of the Seraph daggers that had fallen from the guards’ hands.

After taking a steadying breath, Alec tested the handle of the door and was relived to find it unlocked.

Alec wasn’t prepared for what he saw.

Magnus was facing away from him, his hands raised. The Warlock’s entire being seemed to glow red and for the first time, Alec realised that the man before him was dangerous.

Robert was standing in front of the balcony doors, his arms crossed and a blade at his hip. Maryse was standing further back, her Seraph blade extended out towards Magnus.

“So, Warlock.” Robert said, his eyes twisted and manic. Alec realised that he had arrived in the midst of their conversation. “You think that you can corrupt a Lightwood?”

Magnus didn’t answer but Alec could see in the lines of his shoulders that he was tired and angry. Despite being hated by most of the people in the room, Robert kept talking.

“You really thought that Alexander, my son, could be swayed from his familial loyalties? As soon as he returned, he told us of your…feelings. It was him who sent us here. He and his sister are on their way to invade the squalid camp you say is a home for troubled demon-spawn. It will have fallen by dark.”

Alec was about to intervene when Magnus suddenly exploded – or at least it looked as though he did. Magic poured out of him, flattening Maryse to the ground and lifting Robert up into the air. Robert flailed, trying to grab his Seraph blade, but Magnus blew open the balcony doors and walked forwards, pushing Robert with each step until Alec’s father was hovering in mid-air above the busy streets of Brooklyn.

“Warlock!” He screamed, fear thick in his voice. “Release me from these vile bonds. I will have your head on a spike for the laws you are breaking!” Robert’s arms and legs were spasming in the air and Magnus was breathing heavily.

Alec quickly ran past his mother, who was still is a state of wind-swept shock on the ground, and edged around Magnus until he was in the Warlock’s line of sight.

“Magnus.” Alec said, just loud enough so that Magnus could hear him.

Magnus’ golden cat eyes widened when they saw Alec, and his arms dropped a few inches. In parallel, Robert dropped a foot and let out a scream so horrific it sent chills down Alec’s back.

“Magnus,” Alec repeated, stepping a little closer to the Warlock, “you’re not a killer. Put him down. Clave members I trust are on the way. Catarina and her Warlock’s are safe. There’s no need for anyone to get hurt.”

Magnus closed his eyes and Alec saw the pain in his expression.

“I didn’t send my parents here, Magnus. You have to believe me. They locked me up so I couldn’t come back to you. But I’m here now. So, just…just let him down safely and-”

Alec was cut off by a flash of movement from behind him. Maryse had recovered from the blast of magic and she was darting around the room. At first, Alec thought she was trying to escape, but then he saw the steel knife in her hand and reached out to stop her. But she jumped over the sofa, knocking it against one of Magnus’ many bookcases, and then the knife sunk into Magnus’ side and the Warlock froze, the magic melting away from his body. Alec had to look away as he heard his father fall. Seconds later, there was a dull thud and then someone screamed. Alec didn’t have time to think. His mother was already half-way to the door and Magnus was lying on the floor, blood soaking his yellow shirt.

“Magnus?” Alec asked. He tried to keep his voice steady but he could feel the tears welling up at the back of his eyes.

“Hmm…” Magnus groaned. Alec moved so that he was holding Magnus, the Warlock’s head on his lap. Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’ dark hair and smiled at the way Magnus’ eyes seemed to dilate.

“You’re gonna be okay.” Alec whispered and Magnus nodded sleepily.

“’course. M’always good.”

Alec watched as Magnus’ eyes fell shut and he tried not to panic. But then there was an explosion of commotion behind him and it was all Alec could do to not get up and fight. But then a gentle hand was at his shoulder and he looked up, expecting Isabelle or, at a stretch, his mother. But instead he was met with blue eyes and blue skin and white hair. _Caterina_.

“How is he?” She asked, kneeling beside Alec as if they were old friends.

“I…I don’t know.” Alec stuttered. “He’s still breathing. I can feel that much.”

Caterina nodded and placed her hands on Magnus’ body, moving her fingers around as if she were shaping modelling clay.

“Ah,” She said, and cocked her head to the left, almost as if she was listening to something, “there it is.” She tightened her grip, digging her short nails into Magnus’ skin, and Magnus’ head rolled to the side.

Alec felt Magnus’ body relax and for a second, he thought that Caterina had killed him, or at least let him die. But then he felt Magnus’ heartbeat and Alec looked to Caterina in amazement. She hardly seemed tired at all.

“Is that it? Did you fix him?”

Caterina laughed and nodded, her deep blue eyes piercing sharply into Alec.

“You really care about him, don’t you?” Alec felt his face warm and Caterina smiled.

“No need to answer. I can tell.” She gathered the skirts of her dress, which, only now, Alec saw was bright white. It was bohemian in style and, in Alec’s opinion, suited Caterina, even if he had only just met her.

“You’re leaving?” Alec blurted, panic clear in his voice. “I mean, thank you. So much, but what if he needs more help?”

Caterina smiled widely and he saw silvery magic running over her palms.

“I’m sure that if you’re here, he’ll be in good hands. Tell him I’ll stop by later in the week for a chat.” And with that, Caterina cast a portal against the far wall and disappeared behind a shimmering veil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO I HAVE A NEW FIC SERIES UP AND IT'S A SLEEPING BEAUTY AU CALLED 'ONCE UPON A DREAM' SO IF YOU'VE LIKED THIS SERIES GO AND GIVE IT A READ :))))))))))))))


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL CHAPTER :(((((((((  
> Alec deals with the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so, so much for reading this! It's finally come to an end - and I say finally because this started off as an eight chapter fic, and then a 10 chapter, and now it's here!  
> I couldn't have done it without your support. To all the users and guests who left Kudos - I get emails alerting me with each and every one of your names! And all the people who leave comments! You've made this so rewarding and I wrote each chapter because of the lovely things that you said.

Alec was just placing Magnus onto his bed as Isabelle entered the apartment, calling Alec’s name. Alec closed Magnus’ door behind him, as not to disturb the Warlock, and Isabelle smiled widely.

“Mom’s been arrested by the Inquisitor.” She said. It seemed strange for them both to be happy about their own parent’s arrest but neither felt too guilty. “The Inquisitor’s waiting outside for you to give your side of the story."

Alec nodded and followed his sister out of the apartment.

After what seemed like hours of going over what had happened, with as many gory details as the Inquisitor demanded, Alec was finally allowed to go. Of course, he had never mentioned how intimate his relationship with Magnus had become. That was nobody’s business but their own.

As the doors to the lift closed and the Inquisitor descended, Isabelle turned to Alec with a small smile.

“Well, Jace and Clary made it to Catarina’s place okay. Apparently, it’s like a big farm and it sounds pretty good. I just got a text from Clary saying that they're on their way back now. They don’t want to strain Catarina so they’re got their hands on some mundane.”

Alec leant back against the wall and sighed contentedly.

“Thanks for your help, Izzy. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Isabelle hooked her arm around Alec's and came to stand beside him.

“All in a day’s work. I’ve got to go and make sure everything is alright at the Institute. And then I’ve got to arrange for Max to come back from Alicante and tell him what happened…” Isabelle was silent for a moment, and then exhaled cheerily. “Then there’ll be all the talk of who’s going to the run the Institute now that our parents are out of the picture. Ugh, they’ll probably send Aldertree or something. I hate that guy. Plus, there’s all the unfaithful bastards to weed out. It’s gonna be a real party." Isabelle looked up to Alec. "You coming?”

Alec glanced to Magnus’ door and a small smile broke out across his face.

“I think he’ll probably be a bit dazed when he wakes up. I should stay.”

Isabelle grinned knowingly.

“Way to go, big bro.” She punched Alec’s arm lightly and then turned away, choosing to take the stairs rather than wait for the lift. “Have fun!” She called out, just before the door swung shut.

It was with a much lighter heart that Alec listened to Isabelle’s shoes on the stairs. He went back into Magnus’ apartment, this time choosing to lock the door behind him. He then started straightening all the furniture that his parents had knocked into disarray.

Alec lifted the bookshelf from where it had fallen and then piled all the strewn books onto an end table beside it, unsure as to where they all belonged. Then, he straightened the sofa’s out and picked up a vase that had fallen onto the floor. The balcony doors were shattered and left the whole apartment cold. Alec figured that Magnus would be able to fix that when he was feeling better.

As Alec walked down the hallway to Magnus’ room, butterflies were crawling beneath his skin. Now that there was a choice, would Magnus want anything to do with him? He wasn’t anything special – and his mother had just stabbed the Warlock. Not exactly ideal for a potential relationship.

Alec opened the door an inch and looked at Magnus. He was laying on top of the covers, his hands on his stomach. The windows were letting in bright beams of light and Alec moved, with careful steps, to shut the curtains.

“Alec?” Magnus croaked and the Shadowhunter’s back stiffened. He turned around and saw Magnus’ eyes, bright in the darkness, looking up at him.

“Are you feeling okay?” Alec asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

Magnus smiled and sat up.

“I’m fantastic. Come and sit.” Magnus patted the space beside him but Alec remained where he was.

“I’m sorry that my mom-”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m sorry about your father. I didn’t mean to let him go like that. I never planned on…on actually dropping him. I just wanted to scare him.”

Alec nodded and pressed his lips together.

“I’m not mad at you about that. It was my mom’s fault anyway. She confessed to the Inquisitor. She said that she knew Robert would be found guilty of his crimes and be stripped of his runes. She stabbed you so you’d drop him and he would die a Shadowhunter.”

Alec’s shoulders dropped and he exhaled heavily.

“Are you alright?” Magnus’ voice was soothing and Alec watched as the Warlock moved until he was kneeling on the bed before him.

“I’m not tired but I feel drained. I just…I don’t know…”

Magnus nodded and extended his hand till it was on Alec’s forearm. A smile quirked its way onto Magnus’ face.

“You’re still wearing my pyjama’s.”

Alec looked down and saw that he was in the borrowed tank-top and shorts and his cheeks flamed red.

“Oh God. Everyone at the Institute saw me in these. The Inquisitor. And Izzy.”

Magnus’ smile faltered.

“Is that such a bad thing?”

Alec knew what Magnus was really saying.

“It’s not because they’re your pyjama’s.” Alec said, placing his hand over Magnus’. “It’s just that now my parents are out of the picture, I’ll probably be expected to take over as head of the Institute. Not straight away but they’ll start giving me more stuff to do. Being known as pyjama boy isn’t going to help me get their respect.”

Alec pressed his lips together and then, stepped forwards.

“But,” he continued, “I don’t have to deal with any of that till tomorrow. So budge up.” Alec nudged Magnus with his knee until the Warlock was nearer to the center of the bed.

“I never thought I’d see the day.” Magnus’ voice was full of humour and he laid down, tucking his feet under the comforter.

Alec stretched out beside him and Magnus’ hand was soon fanned out over Alec’s stomach.

“Well,” Magnus hummed, tapping his fingers as if he were playing an imaginary piano, “what do you want to do for the rest of the day?”

Alec turned his head, and then his body, until they were face to face, their breath intermingled.

“This.” He whispered, leaning forwards and pressing his lips to Magnus’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next chaptered fic will be a Sleeping Beauty AU, since so many people have loved this one :)))  
> The first chapter is up now so go check it out!
> 
> And thank you again for reading and sticking with me throughout! I couldn't ask for better readers!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a chaptered fic so make sure to subscribe to keep up with the updates. Also, go follow me on tumblr, I've got the same username, @pumpkinpetals & it's shadowhunters oriented


End file.
